Love Is Stronger Than Anything
by Sesshoumarusmate214
Summary: IT'S COMPLETE! Kikyo shatters the jewel, Naraku is dead, Inuyasha confesses to Kagome, recruits join the group. Wow, what else will happen when the group go to search for the shards...again. Will sparks fly? Read to find out. SesshKag.
1. Looking Again

**Love Is Stronger Then Anything**

**Chapter 1 – Looking Again**

Kagome: SIT! (thud!)

Inuyasha: Wench.

Kagome: What was that?!

Inuyasha (getting up): Oi! Nothing!

Kagome: I thought so. Now let's get going so we can find more shards.

Miroku: I agree.

After the group had lunch and a daily 'sit' fest, the group set out to continue their quest to find the sacred jewel fragments. Naraku was defeated but the jewel again, shattered by Kikyo's arrow, attempting to stay on earth. Kagome was toting her big yello hackpack and was getting quite tired of always carrying it all the time. But she needed the things that were in it. Miroku was glaring at Sango every chance that he get. She was so pretty. Oh how much he loves her. He knew that if he don't confess their love that he will most likey loose her to some other man. Soon Inuyasha stopped, smelled the air gave a low growl.

Kagome: What is it Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru: My my, have we got a little temper, little brother.

Inuyasha: What the hell do you want now?

Sesshoumaru: I just come to see how you were doing.

Inuyasha (scowled): Bullshit! You want to see if you can get you stupid hands on the sword. Don't you think that I know what you be doing everytime you bring your ass out here?!

Sesshoumaru (raising an eybrow): I see. So you wouldn't mind if I, tag along then.

Inuyasha: Keh! Like hell we do! Don't you have that little girl to watch over?

Sesshoumaru: She is at the palace with Jaken for safety.

Miroku: Inuyasha perhaps...

Inuyasha (still staring at his brother): Don't get involve in this Miroku! I say we are _not _letting my bastard brother come with us.

Kagome: Why do you want to join us anyway?

Kouga: Probably to _finally_ get rid of dog-shit for me!

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo: Kouga!

Kouga: Yes, Kouga. I was running around when I caught dog breath's scent, along with my woman's of course.

Inuyasha (now glaring at Kouga): You ass! How many times do I have to tell you? Kagome is _not _ your woman.

Kagome: And neither am I yours Inuyasha. So don't forget about that.

Inuyasha: Yeah, right. You know damn well you belong to me Kagome!

Kagome: Don't yell at me mister!

Inuyasha (crossing his arms and smirking): What? What the fuck are you going to do about it? Sit there and whine like a little bitch like you always do?!

Kagome (gasp): Did...did you...just...

Inyasha: Yeah so what? There's isn't enough 'sit' commands that's gonna hide the truth!  
Kouga: I outta kill ya where you stand for calling my woman a bitch you asshole!!

Inuyasha: Shut up Kouga! Besides we are just friends. No more can come from that. Uh?

By this time Kagome was more then pissed. She was down right fucking mad!! After everything that they went throught together and now all he is to her is a friend. They shared a kiss, they finally shared feelings, they had plans for a beautiful future and he said that they are just friends! And to make things worse he called her a _bitch!!!_ Well, enough is enough! Kagome quickly and swiflty grabbed an arrow, notched it and fired. Before Inuyasha could turn around to the swishing noise the arrow shot him square in the back. He fell to the ground.

Inuyasha: AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!

Kagome: NOW WHO'S THE BITCH INUYASHA?!! I SEE THAT YOU'RE CRYING LIKE ONE HUH?!

Sesshoumaru (raising an eyebrow): Amuzing.

Sango (shocked, as with the others): Kagome...you shot him!

Kagome: Damn right I shot him and I'll do it again too!

Inuyasha: Why you...(Kagome pulled the arrow out his back)...aaahh...

Kagome: You're glad that this is a paralyzation arrow, otherwise you probably would be dead!

Kouga (laughing the entire time): Oh man! This is so funny. Dog shit got shot from the wrath of Kagome. OH just wait until the pack hear's about this! I'm going to...aaah!

Kagome (shot an arrow at Kouga but missed): And you! Don't you ever give up on thinking that I'm your damn woman! Don't you have a promise to Ayame? Just like Inuyasha have a promise to that fucked up ass bitch, Kikyo!

Kouga: Yeah Kagome, but you will always be...

Kagome: You're friend. That's all Kouga!

Inuyasha: When did I made any kind of promise to Kikyo?

Kagome: Don't be a dumbass, boy. That day when we talking on top of a hill you said that you promise to avenge her death and make sure she rests in peace.

FLASHBACK

Kagome and Inuyasha was sitting on top of the hill talking about their plans once Naraku was defeated. Kagome looked at her love with reassuring eyes.

Kagome: Inuyasha what are you plans once we defeated Naraku?

Inuyasha: Keh! Simple. Once Naraku is killed and the jewel is complete I be sure that Kikyo will rest in peace finally. I made that promise to myself a long time ago. After that who knows what paths are for me and you.

Kagome: Would you consider taking a path with me?

Inuyasha: If you play yours cards right. But as soon as forfill my promise, we will see.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Kagome: Now do you remember you _dick_?!

Inuyasha: Yeah yeah, get off my back already!

Kagome: But thanks to that bitch she shattered the jewel on purpose and now we have to start looking for the fucking shards _again_!! You're so wrapped up in her ass that you heardly every notice me anymore. It's like you don't...(trailing off)...nothing (walks away with Shippo perched on her shoulders).

Inuyasha: Kagome...

Kagome: It's alright Inuyasha. I already figured it out. Now we have to go find the shards.

Kouga: Man, why do you always get that girl upset mutt-mouth?

Sango: That's cause he's an asshole and he knows it! (walking behind Kagome with Kilala).

Miroku: Maybe you will learn how to treat Lady Kagome (walking with the girls).

Inuyasha: Shut up, all of you!

The rest of the group walked through the forest to locate the next jewel shard. Kagome already has ten shard pieces in her possession. Sesshoumaru, was thinking to himself on why would his idiot half-brother treat his wench in such a way? He obviously don't know how to treat a woman. And why would he have thoughts about this? He'll have to find out later when he's at his study at the castle. Soon they stopped as they felt a demonic aura coming towards them. They ready themselves but Sesshoumaru already knew who it was.

Sesshoumaru: No need to prepare. There's no threat coming. Only Ah-Un with Rin and Jakin.

Kagome: Oh. That's the sweetest little girl I ever saw.

Sango: She does have a way to a woman's heart doesn't she ?(Kagome nodded).

Shippo (pointing up towards the sky): Look here they come now.

There in the distance, Ah-Un was decending down to the ground with Rin and Jakin on its back. The girl wore and orange and red checkerboard pattern kimono made of fine silk. Jakin, an imp was wearing a brown kimono with a green shirt. He hoped down along with Rin who ran straight to Kagome.

Rin: Kagome, Kagome!

Kagome: Hi Rin (hugging Rin). How you doing?  
Rin: Fine. Rin was at the castle but Rin got bored so Rin hoped on Ah-Un and flew around when she saw you and Lord Sesshoumaru.

Kagome: I see. At least you are alright.

Rin: Yep!

Sesshoumaru: Rin!

Rin (walking towards Sesshoumaru with her hands behind her back): Yes Sir.

Sesshoumaru (in a calm voice): You must never leave the castle without my permission. Is that understood?

Rin (looking into his eyes): Yes Lord Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru: Jaken!

Jaken (flinched): Y-yes Milord.

Sesshoumaru: See to that you receive punishment for putting Rin in danger later.

Jaken (shakening): Oh, yes MiLord. I have been unworthy in your sight (bowing).

Kagome: Wow.

Miroku: Agree.

Kagome: Well since you are here Rin. Do you want to travel with us? You'll have Shippo to play with you know.

Rin (looks at the demon lord who response with a nod): Yay! I can travel with Kagome!


	2. Heartbreak

**Chapter 2 – Heartbreak**

The group continue walking until it was sundown. They spotted a clearing and start to make camp. Kouga left awhile ago back to his pack. The boys went to go get some fire wood and the girls prepare the food. Once the fire got started Kagome prepared the food. A rabbit was cleaned and skewered then placed near the flames to cook. Sesshoumaru was sitting against a tree while looking at the busy miko then glaring his eyes on Rin who was talking to Shippo. Miroku was also leaning against a tree waiting for the food to be done with Sango sitting next to him Sango was watching Kagome when she felt a hand grab her but. Instinctively she turned around a gave Miroku a good slap. "Pervert!!". While Miroku rubs his cheek, Sango got up and move towards Kagome and kneeled down beside her.

Sango (low voice): Kagome?

Kagome (attending to the meat): Yes Sango.

Sango: Have you notice that Sesshoumaru has been staring at you since he sat down?

Kagome: Yes, but I ignore it. Who knows what he's thinking about?

Sango: Don't you feel at-ease about his staring?

Kagome (giggles): Sango don't worry about it. I'm sure it's not life-threatening. Besides he did ask us to join and Inuyasha said no but he came anyways.

Sango: Speaking of which. Where is Inuyasha?

Kagome: Probably looking for Kikyo as always. I wish he come clean about it. It would make things much easier for me. Since he says we're friends and all now. Which I doubt it.

Sango: Oh.

Soon the meat was done and Kagome and Sango fix everybody a bowl. Seeing Sesshoumaru without one Kagome fix him one as well and took over to him. He looked up at her and saw the bowl. He was a bit hungry since he didn't eat since yesterday. It smells delightful.

Kagome: Lord Sesshoumaru would you want something to eat?

Sesshoumaru nods then reach for the bowl. His hand brush against her fingers as he grabs the bowl sending light shivers up and down her spine. He gave a small smirk as he settles his bowl on his lap and begin to eat.

Kagome: Um, you're welcome (turns and walks away to her spot and sat down).

Sango: This smells great Kagome.

Shippo: Ya it tastes good too.

Kagome: Thank you guys. Dig in.

Everyone was eating peacefully. As soon as they were done they were disturbed by an upset hanyou in red.

Inuyasha: Where the hell is mine?

Kagome: Fix your own Inuyasha. It's a little more in the pot.

Inuyasha: Feh! (walking over to the pot, grabbed a bowl and poured the rest of it in it).

Soon everyone was satisfied and full. They again thanked Kagome for the meal. Sesshoumaru gave an approved nod. Rin and Shippo were asleep in one of Kagome's sleeping bags. Ah-Un was sleeping near them. Kagome couldn't take it no longer. She_ has _to know what Inuyasha's true intentions are. So after she and Sango washed the dishes and put them away, she walked over to the tree where he was laying to talk to him.

Kagome (looking up in the tree): Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Yeah?

Kagome: I need to talk to you.

Inuyasha: About?

Kagome: You ya jerk!

Inuyasha: Wench!

Kagome: Either come down, or I make you come down!

Inuyasha: You know what Kagome (jumps down off the tree branch)...I'm getting real sick and tired of you sitting me all the fucking time. When I be by myself I don't get all the bitching from you! All the nagging and bossing around and shit! Have you forgotten that you follow _me _ everywhere. You know we have to find the shards and you make things uneasy.

Kagome (her hands on her hips and scowled): Really?!

Inuyasha: Yeah really! (by this time everone was looking at them. Even waking up the kids).

Kagome: I want to ask you what your true intentions are mister smart-mouth.

Inuyasha: Keh! My intentions! The same as it was in the beginning dumbass. Nothing has changed about that. Sure what we said on that hill was different but the main thing is that I willl either become a full demon or stay the way I am.

Kagome: What about Kikyo?

Inuyasha: What about her? (Trying to play dumb)

Kagome: Okay Inuyasha (crossing her arms across her chest). Spill it!

Inuyasha (blinking): Spill what?

Kagome: Tell me how you truly feel about that bitch! The one who wants me dead more than I could count! The one who wants my sould so fucking badly!

Inuyasha (turning his back to her): When it comes to talking, she's better at it then you (everyone gasps 'except Sesshoumaru'). But since you want to know how I truly feel about Kikyo since its the hundreth damn time you asked me. Ok, here it is...(turns towards her). Since last week I came to a decision since that day on top of the hill. I found out that my feelings for you are no more then what they are now. That means that I don't see us having a future of some sort together. The love I have for Kikyo is so much stronger evertime I go see her. (Kagome's eyes widen). Yes Kagome I admit it. At night while everyone is asleep I go off and be with Kikyo. We talk about everything and the more we talk the more my feelings for her deepen. I always have loved Kikyo Kagome and you know that. But the fact that I would be able to move on with you is pretty much impossible. Since Kikyo shattered the jewel again she made it quite clear that she wants to spend as much time with me as she can. I still love her Kagome. I want to be with her and I also want to be your best friend like it was suppose to be.

Sango (whispered): Oh Kagome.

Kagome (saddened): So...that's how you feel...huh.?

Inuyasha: That's how I always felt! Yes we share a kiss but I later found out that it meant nothing to me at all, just a kiss...

Kagome (eyes widened): NOTHING!! WHAT? THE FUCK YOU MEAN NOTHING?! NOT THE WAY YOU KISSED ME IT WASN'T _NOTHING!!_

Inuyasha: Kagome...to you it was something but. Compare that to Kikyo's, it was nothing.

Kagome: So you rather kiss cold ass lips then warm ones, huh?

Inuysha: Kagome! I...

Kagome (putting her hands in a defensive gesture) No, no don't even try to explain that shit to me. I see that you have made you choice a long time ago. You should have told me before we talked about our future now that we won't have one so I can move on myself.

Inuyasha (feeling guilty): Kagome...I have...already...made Kikyo...

Kagome: HELL NO!! Please don't tell me that you made that _bitch_ you're mate Inuyasha! Please don't tell me that you made that clay-potted ass hoe your mate when you _know_ the consiquences! After everything she had done to us, to me...uh...you did...didn't you?

Inuyasha (sighs): Yes...I did.

Kagome (tears developing): OK (turns and walks back to her spot and sat down and stared at the fire).

Inuyasha: Kag...

Kagome: NO! Don't say shit to me right now. I'm done.

Sango went over to her broken hearted friend, kneeled next to her and brought her into a tight hug while Kagome broke down in tears. Sesshoumaru saw the entire seen and now find some of the answers to the questions that plagued his mind. He quietly stood and left into the forest for awhile. Shippo walked over to his adoptive mother and sat in her lap and hugged her. Miroku also went over, knelt down and placed a hand on his friends shoulder.

Sango: It's okay Kagome, let it all out. You deserve better that that hanyou bastard!

Shippo: Don't worry Kagome. I'm right here for ya.

Miroku: All three of us are...Hey where Lord Sesshoumaru go?

Sango: I don't know, but right now we need to concentrate on Kagome.

Kagome (raising off of Sango with a sigh): Thanks guys (wiping away the tears). I feel some better now. But I can't stay here (stood up to go get her bag). I can't stay where my heart was broken into a million pieces.

Sango: B-but what about the jewel shards?

Kagome (turn to Sango): It's Kikyo's duty now. So why stay here knowing that I don't want to see them two all huddle up together?

Miroku: Kagome you know that us three are there for you. If you want we can go look for the shards ourselves without the two.

Kagome: Hm. I don't know.

Sango (walking towards her friend): Oh come on, give it a try. If you feel the same after a few days then you can go home and rest for awhile and then return to us.

Kagome: If I leave I don't think I will ever come back.

Sango (gasped): What? You can't do that! What about me, Miroku and Shippo? And you know Kilala adores you.

Kagome: You and Miroku will take care of Shippo as always. My time here is no longer as important.

Sango (saddened): Is it to me. To us.

Kagome (sighed): Oh, alright. I'll try it.

Sango (smiled): Thanks for trying. Now let's get some rest.


	3. A Talk With Sessh

**Chapter 3 – A Talk With Sessh**

It was morning and the group slowly got up. Sesshoumaru was at the tree watching everyone get up. He return later that night when everyone was asleep from hunting. He looked over at Kagome who was still asleep, oblivious to those who are awaking around her. She look so peaceful. And after the events that occurred yesterday, she deserves a rest. Miroku and Inuyasha went to gather wood while Sesshoumaru went to hunt game for breakfast. Soon the group had started a fire and gooded the meat along with some vegetables and fruit. It soon smelled so good that it woke up Kagome. Sango saw her a greeted her with a smile.

Sango: Good morning Kagome.

Kagome: Oh, good morning Sango.

Shippo: Good morning Kagome.

Kagome: Back to you Shippo.

Miroku (walking over to her with a bit of concern): How are you feeling this morning?

Kagome (looks to the ground): A bit better I guess.

Miroku: Breakfast will be ready shortly.

Kagome (nods): Sango, do you want to bathe before we eat?

Sango: Yeah, sure.

Kagome: You too Shippo. It is time for yours.

Shippo: Ooh (he didn't really want a bath). Okay.

Kagome: Good. Let's go (getting her bath supplies out of her bag).

The girls and Shippo walked up the trail to where they saw the hot springs to go bathe. Sesshoumaru had already gone and went to go spy on the girls. He went up a tree far enough where he can only hear their conversations. The girls and Shippo undressed and went into the water. Kagome poured a small amount of soap on Shippo and scrubbed him all over until he was nice and clean. She then rinse him and dried him off and told him to dress and go back to camp. As soon as he got dried, dress, and left, she then began to bath herself. Sango was nearly done with hers and wanted to ask Kagome a question before she got out herself.

Sango: Kagome?

Kagome: Hm? (looking at her friend).

Sango: I want to know how you are _really_ doing? I mean I know that you are tearing inside.

Kagome: Well...I'll be damned if that bitch ever get the better of me. And I was shocked when Inuyasha had finally told me what was on his mind. I did ask for it after all. Now I can see where my future holds for me since the well is sealed for good. Now I'm stuck here and don't really have a future. You have Miroku, I have now have nothing except for Shippo.

Sango: I see. Well you do have a future you just got to see where it's going to come from. And if you think you don't you're wrong. Besides you can always live with me and Miroku since we defeated Naraku. Now it's time to focus on you and you Shippo will always follow.

Kagome (smiled now feeling better): Oh thank you Sango. What will I do without you?

Sango (giggled while she hugged her friend): Go insane.

Kagome (giggles back): Anyway, the food smells good.

Sango: Yes it does. I'm going to go now so you can relax and unwind yourself okay.

Kagome: Okay, thanks (Sango got out, dried off, dress and left).

In the distance Sesshoumaru saw the event and waited til the demon slayer was nearly at camp until he jumped down and quietly walked over to the relaxed miko. Hiding his aura he quietly knelted down and watch her. She looks so beautiful. Yet so powerful. A miko would look good on his arm, yes? The thoughts he tried to hold back came rushing through as he looks at her The emotions where a rollercoaster as he try to control them. He then saw the miko got out and dried herself off. A body to die for! She had picked up a little weight while traveling eating berries probably, but still looked petite and curvey. He then saw her put her clothes back on and he then decided to release his aura and go talk to the miko. Kagome felt his aura easily and turn to see the demon lord walk out of the line of trees and towards her.

Kagome: Sesshoumaru. What are you doing here?

Sesshoumaru: I came to see you miko. Since we always run into each other and talk.

Kagome: About?

Sesshoumaru: You. Your, feelings.

Kagome (with a confused look): My feelings? Since when.

Sesshoumaru (rolling his eyes): Miko, I saw the events that took place and even though my nature is known, I did not like what I heard from my half-brother. It is surely not a good way to treat a woman such as yourself.

Kagome (crossing her arms): And you know how, huh?

Sesshoumaru: Indeed. I was trained to properly take care and speak to a female. So you see, I _ can_ take care of a female just as well as my brother. Though, even better.

Kagome (thinking): 'I wonder how he kisses through that icey exterior of his? Oh well, maybe I'll know soon enough or not' (shrugging)..

Sesshoumaru: I bet you wonder how I kiss a female as well, are you not?  
Kagome (blushes): What? How...

Sesshoumaru (smirked): Would you like to see?

Kagome (blushes more): Uh...yeah, sort of. I kind of always wondered...oh hell.

Sesshoumaru: I promise you, you will like it.

Sesshoumaru knew that she wanted to see how well he kisses from the start of the conversation. He took a step towards, wraps his arms (which he has two by the way) around her waist and leaned forward towards her parted lips then let his met hers. He gave her a passionate kiss as he let his tongue slide across her bottom lip. Kagome gasps under her breath as he drove her tounge in her hot cavern savoring every knoock and cranny of her mouth. The taste was devine. Warmth was spreading through her body. She was melting as she kissed back to a kiss that made her not want to stop, at all. When he broke for breath, Kagome looked down as she was still in awe at the mind-blowing kiss. Sesshoumaru looked at the reaction she gave, let her go and turn to walk back to camp when Kagome stopped him.

Kagome: Sesshoumaru (he turns). Uh, that was...uh...

Sesshoumaru (smirked): Wonderful...amazing.

Kagome (blushes then nods): Yes.

Sesshoumaru: I'm glad you enjoyed it... Kagome (he turns and walks back to camp).

Kagome couldn't believe what just had happened. Her mouth was tingling. Did she just kissed the most feared demon in Japan? Yes she did. And she cocked her head to the side and she admit it, she liked it, a lot. Soon she hoped to kiss him again. With the smell of food making her stomach growl, she hurried back to the campsite with her friends. Sesshoumaru felt the same way and would mentally note to talk to the miko later about their little encounter at the hot springs. He now knows his feelings for the girl are becoming more realistic to him after watching her for some time during her travels with his brother's pack. He joins the others in the group to prepare to eat. Rin seen him appeared and went to be next to her guardian. They sat down again a tree trunk to wait until the food was ready with Rin on his lap stroking her hair.

Rin: Where's Kagome?

Kagome: Right here Rin (coming from the trees).

Rin: Oh.

Shippo: Are ya hungry?

Kagome: Pretty hungry (she went help Sango with the plates)

Soon the girls fixed the plates and passed them out amongst the group. Kagome gave Rin and Shippo, who were now sitting together, a plate. She then gave Sesshoumaru a plate as well and again he brushed his clawed fingers against hers before taking the plate and making her shiver again. Kagome stared at the demon lord for a moment, gave a slight smile and turn to go sit with the kids after fixing her plate. Soon everyone ate with a little small talk among Kagome and Sango. Sesshoumaru glared at Kagome as she returned one back at him and they return eating.. The event that happened moments ago played in her mind. Inuyasha spotted the pair kept glaring back and forth at each other and was making him upset.

Inuyasha: What the hell is going on with you two? You keep staring at each other back and forth like you wanted to say something. If you want to say somethind then damn it say it! And don't be such dumb asses!

Sesshoumaru: It is none of your concern.

Inuyasha: The hell it is!

Kagome: The hell it ain't!

Inuyasha: What?!

Kagome: It is none of your buisness now Inuyasha, so stay out of it.

Inuyasha: I will not!

Sesshoumaru (getting upset): If you value your life, you will. Since you are with the dead bitch there is no need to be bothered in the miko's affairs. Don't you agree?

Inuyasha: No! I do not fucking agree! Like I said it _is _my buisness.

Kagome: Then you just won't know now will you?!

Inuyasha: Feh! (crossing his arms) Whatever wench. Or shall I say witch! Or...

Kagome (by now is way pissed off) : IF YOU SAY THAT WORD INUYASHA SO HELP ME!! SO HELP ME GOD!!

Inuyasha (smirked): Oh, did I hit a nerve?

Kagome: THAT'S NOT ALL THAT WILL BE HIT YOU SHIT!!

Inuyasha: What the _fuck_ ever Kagome. I'm glad that I said what I had to say cause obviously you won't be the woman that will be true to me...ya bitch!

Before Kagome could say a word, she saw a flash of white in front of her. It was Sesshoumaru, and everyone gasps and he put his hand around Inuyasha's throat, cutting off the air supply. He was sick and tired of him bad-mouthing his miko and he was not gonna tolerate it.

Sesshoumaru: If you truly value your life Inuyasha I again warn you about you mouth!

Inuyasha: After all the 'sits' she's given me, she deserves it.

Sesshoumaru: Then will deserve the punishment.

Without giving his brother time to protest, he lifted the hanyou up and fling him through the trees across the forest. It was quite amuzing to Kagome to see the demon lord come to her aide. Miroku, Sango and Shippo refrain from laughing when they saw their friend being thrown out of camp, literally. Inuyasha was finally stopped by a tree trunk and hit the ground hard. When he recovers he knows that they both will get it. Back at camp Sesshoumaru turns to see the miko behind with a amuzing look on her face.

Sesshoumaru: If he acts up again I will not hesitate to punish him again. It is clear that he neesds to adjust his mouth.

Kagome (giggles): Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru: You are welcome miko.

Miroku: Is it me or am I seeing the lord of ice responding to a 'thank you'?

Sango: I know, it's pretty weird. Kagome must be trying to soften his ice a bit.

Miroku: I agree. It needs softening when traveling with us (Sango giggles)

Sesshoumaru (looking towards the monk): Have you forgotten my hearing, monk?

Miroku (gulped): Ah, no Lord Sesshoumaru. I apologize for my antics.


	4. Kikyo Is What!

**Chapter 4 – Kikyo Is What?!**

Soon the group was on the go again. Sesshoumaru was walking beside Kagome and engage in small talks. Rin and Shippo rode Ah-Uh with Jaken. Sango and Miroku was also walking beside each other with Kilala on her shoulders. Inuyasha was leading the group to their next destination along with some mumbling since he returned to camp. On their way through a road they spotted two soul collectors. Inuyasha's eyes lit up when he saw them and stopped. Soon Kikyo appeared right in front of them.. Kagome was not in the mood to see the reunion.

Kikyo: Inuyasha, my mate. I missed you.

Inuyasha: I missed you too Kikyo (running to her awaiting embrace). I told Kagome everything. And she took it okay.

Kagome: Hmph!

Miroku: What brings you by Lady Kikyo?

Kikyo: To see my mate of course. Since he confess his love for me, my reincarnation can no longer hope to have his love.

Kagome (getting upset): Look! Don't just pop up and start gloating that shit in my face!

Kikyo (chuckles): Calm down Kagome. Since this is all done with I want to know if we can put aside our differences and work together.

Kagome (crossing her arms): Oh, well let's see now...nope. After everything you have caused. Hell no!

Sango: Who wants to be friends to a bitch like you?! I outta knock your ass off!

Kikyo: Sango, you know that you're not going to do that.

Sango: Ha! Watch and see (holding her boomerang tightly).

Inuyasha: Sango will you stop it! Kikyo came to see me not you...Kagome?

By this time, Kagome was so mad that she glowed purple. The anger and power that radiates around her made Sesshoumaru take a step back, and then another. The miko was so angry that she could purify the two demons without a second thought. She never took her eyes off Kikyo since she appeared. And then she raised her right hand towards Kikyo and a shot of miko energy shot out and hit Kikyo square in the stomach. She doubled back as she fell from the pain. Inuyasha was furious as he checked on his mate.

Inuyasha: WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!

Kagome (smirking): Do you want to go next?! I be happy to do it!

Inuyasha: You didn't have to hurt her you know!

Kagome: Yeah I did. It was really you fault that you can't let go of the past and go to the future. So in a way, I had every right to do what I did.

Inuyasha: You'll pay for this!!

Kagome: What? You're gonna hit a woman now Inuyasha? If so then you are the most pathetic hanyou in Japan. You half-breed!

Inuyasha was stunned. All these years he known her, she _never_ called him that. And she was right. If he hit her, he will deem worthless. Plus he didn't want Kikyo to be afraid of him either. So he picked up his mate and walked into the forest. Kagome quickly calmed down and sat down.

Sango: Kagome (running to her friend). Are you okay?

Kagome (looked up at Sango with a small smile): I am now since I got a piece of that bitch.

Sango: Wow you was really angry. I never seen you so mad.

Kagome: I know it's strange. I never felt such power overwhelm me before. I must be getting stronger.

Sango (nods): Must be. Here, let me help you up.

Sango extended her hand and Kagome took it to help stand her up. As she stood up, the rest of the gang walked closer to her now that she is calm. Miroku gave her a reassuring hug without no thought of groping and quickly released her. Sesshoumaru walked up to her and with his eyes told her that things will work out. With a sigh Kagome started to walk as did the others conitnueing their journey. Soon the group stop for lunch. Without Inuyasha around, things were peaceful for once. From the food they stored in Ah-Un's bags, they sat down and enjoyed the soup Kagome made for them. Kagome sighed again just to keep her cool despite absence of the hanyou. Sesshoumaru stood walked over and sat next to her. To everyone's surprise, he put his arm aound her waist held her close. She looked up at him and gave him a thank you smile then leaned into his chest and stared at the sunny sky. The kids were playing nearby tormenting Jaken as usual.

Kagome: How dare that bitch show her face? After everything she has done...

Sesshoumaru: It is wise for you to rest and remain calm. What has happen, happened miko.

Kagome (sighed): I guess you're right.

Miroku: Why don't you take a ...nap? (seeing that Kagome is already asleep)

Sango: Poor girl. If giving the chance she probably would've killed the both of them without a second thought. Knowing her she would feel bad later on (Sesshoumaru nodded).

Miroku: It appears that Kagome has passed Kikyo in power. Kikyo could've stopped it if she was more powerful then Kagome was.

Sango: Yeah.

Soon the kids ran to their parents and saw that Kagome is asleep. They spoke quietly as Rin sat by her lord and Shippo by Kagome's legs looking at her proudly. For three years he had seen her as his mother and that he know that she will protect him and stand by him. Something he missed with his own mother. Soon he will ask her can he call her his mother. Soon after a short nap, Kagome awakes and finds Shippo looking at her with those beautiful green eyes of his. He cocked his head to the side and asked her the very question he so want answered.

Shippo: Kagome?

Kagome: Yes Shippo.

Shippo: I know that after a long while that you have been taking care of me and that you've done so much. I want to thank you for it.

Kagome: Aaw, you quite welcome shippo.

Shippo: There's something else that I want to say to you.

Kagome: Go ahead.(sitting up to see what else the kit has to say about her).

Shippo (looking down at the ground): I was wondering if I can finally call you mother?

Sango (stunned): Ooh.

Kagome (shocked): Oh...Shippo...

Shippo (sighed): You don't have to if you don't wanna.

Kagome (smiling): I was about to say that I will be honored for you to call me your mother.

When Shippo heard this,, his head shot up at her and looked dead in the eyes of the one person he cares about most. He then gave her the biggest grin he could get his little mouth to do and jumped into her arms to squeeze her tight. He said one word that he thought he would never have the courage to say until now.

Shippo: Mommyyyyyy!

Miroku and Sango giggle at the new duo. They were really having a nice time without that complaining hanyou around to mess it all up.

Kagome: Shippo you should've asked me this a long time ago. I would've said yes too.

Shippo: I know but. I had to find enough courage to ask.

Kagome (giggles): I see. What a son I have? (Shippo giggles).

Rin saw this and she had been with the demon lord for 3 years as well and wanted the same thing. She looked at the two then back at Sesshoumaru. He looked down at her to see if she too was going to ask him to be her father.

Rin: Lord Sesshoumaru, I know that it is not nice to be jealous but...

Sesshoumaru: You want the same treatment as Shippo, do you not? (Rin nods).

Sesshoumaru (sighs): Then you are permitted to do so with me.

Rin: Yay! I got a poppa. Come on Shippo let's go play to celebrate!

Shippo (jumped out of Kagome's arms): Yeah! Let's go.

The kids went to play to celebrate. Sesshoumaru knew that the girl sees her as a father figure and thought 'why not?' He takes good care of the girl, protects her and makes sure she is finds food when she is hungry. He looked at Kagome still beside him, looking at the kids playing. He would so enjoy having her at his side like this. Sango couldn't help but stare at the couple.

Sango: They do make a nice couple, don't they Miroku?

Miroku: Yes they do. I must say better then with Inuyasha. If all goes well, she will be care for greatly (Sango nodded).

Kagome: If you two are done staring, we can get ready to continue on.

Sango (blushes): OH! Yes, of course.

Everyone gathered their things and prepare to leave when they heard some rustling behind them. Fortunately, the kids was on Ah-Un and knew they were protected. When they stared at the direction of the sound out came a concerned hanyou and the dead miko. Everyone relaxed a bit, except for Kagome. Inuyasha had some news that he knew Kagome would not like.

Inuyasha: Listen guys, I know that you have your own breifs with Kikyo but she is my mate and she will be traveling with us from now on.

Kagome (shocked and pissed): KIKYO IS WHAT?!! (clenching her fists).

Inuyasha: Don't start your shit Kagome! You know I lead this group and what I say goes damn it! Besides, she is my mate and she's staying by my side!

Kagome: If you think for one minute that I'm going to travel with this clay-walking bitch, you are so wrong. I rather go by myself than having to look at you two every fucking day!

Inuyasha: Do what the fuck you want?!

Kikyo: Inuyasha my ability to see the shards aren't as strong as hers.

Kagome: Good! Then you can find them the best way you can. I'm not staying for this shit!

Inuyasha: You're not going nowhere wench!

Kagome: SIT!! (THUD) And watch (she turned and started to walk away from the group).

Sango: Kagome wait. I'm with you (she goes after Kagome, followed by Miroku and the others).

Inuyasha: And where are you asses going? (getting up from the ground)

Miroku: Apparently you must have forgotten about the event that took place earlier. Kagome is refusing to travel with Kikyo along with you. So the rest of us are going so we can protect her. Obviously that's is no longer your duty. Goodbye.

Inuyasha watched as the remainder of the group follow Kagome away from their sights. Inuyasha knew that they would be helpless without them and decided to stay back awhile to teach them a lesson, but then remembered that they are with his brother. Damn! Well, he'll just keep his distance for awhile and enjoy the walk he and Kikyo are about to enjoy.


	5. Sesshoumaru's Confession

**Chapter 5 – Sesshoumaru's Confession**

The rest of the group went with Kagome to ensure her protection leaving the couple at the spot they stood. Kagome had to leave so she wouldn't have to kill the two and be bad about it later. She couldn't believe that hanyou would do that. Mate or not! She went on waving her hands in the air in frustration.

Kagome: I can't believe that selfish son of a bitch!! Who the fuck does he think he is?!

Sango: Kagome calm down. Please.

Kagome (turned to her friend): How the hell can I calm down after what that half-breed just said?! I be damned if I start traveling with that clay potted bitch!

Sango: I know, and we don't like it either. Why do you think that we went with you? We can find the shards ourselves. You heard what Kikyo said, she can't find them like you can.

Kagome: Good, then let them find them the hard way. I have a job to do. He's not the boss of me no way. Leader my ass. Without me we wouldn't have as many as we have.

The group came upon a youkai that jumped from the trees ahead. It was a lizard youkai, and a big one it was. The prepare themselves for battle as Sesshoumaru signal Ah-Un to trot into the trees for safety of the children. Once the dragon was gone, it was down to buisness. Sango threw her weapon at the youkai and it ripped on of its arms off. Then Kagome notched an arrow and fired straight towards the youkai's head. The youkai roared as the arrow hit its target. The miko energy was causing it great pain. She felt a jewel shard that was in the lizard's head. Sesshoumaru called for his whip and thrashed the lizard to pieces. The youkai fell to the group with a crash. It was still trying to get up as Sesshoumaru took out Tokijin and made chopped lizard out of it. With the lizard dead and chopped up, Kagome went to what was left of his head, bend down and took out the shard that was glowing in its head. When she stood the shard turned back pink. She reached in her pocket and took out the small jar she keeps the shards in and placed it inside and put the jar back in her pocket. She turned and went back to her group.

Kagome: Sesshoumaru since you know the lands as well as Inuyasha does, maybe you can take over. We do want to find a nearby village where we can rest comfortabely.

Sesshoumaru: I will accept this duty (he turned to the trees). Ah-Un!

The two-headed dragon came out of its hiding with the two kids and Jaken and Kilala who went with them when the youkai appeared. Rin and Shippo was glad that their parents were okay and gave a happy smile to them.

Shippo: I'm grad you're okay momma.

Kagome: Me too Shippo. You okay Rin?

Rin: Yes, Rin is fine. Jaken was being mean to Rin when we were hiding.

Sesshoumaru: Jaken!

Jaken: Forgive me Milord, but the children torture me so.

Sesshoumaru: The more you keep being mean, the more torture I will allow.

Jaken (sighed): Yes Lord Sesshoumaru.

Kagome: Dumb toad. Come on let's get...

Miroku: Kagome what is it?

Kagome: A jewel shard...two of them...coming fast.

Sango: Kouga again.

Kagome (sighs): Yeah.

Soon their predictin was correct as a small tornado appeared in front of them then disappeared to reveal the wolf prince. He was done with all of his duties and wanted to rejoin the group for awhile. Soon four of his underlings came up behind him, followed by Ginta and Hakkaku.

Ginta and Hakkaku: Hey sis!

Kagome: Hey boys. How are you?

Ginta and Hakkaku: Fine.

Kouga: Hey Kagome. How are you?

Kagome: I'm better actually.

Kouga: Hey, where's the mutt? I see his brother but not him.

Kagome: That asshole is which his bitch and is not allowed back in this group, EVER!

Kouga (raised his eyebrows): I see. Well, serves him right for making an ass out of himself. We want to ask you can we rejoin your group on your journey since all my duties were done for now.

Kagome: Sure, why not. But Sesshoumaru has taken lead instead of that half-breed.

Kouga: Whoa. Okay, that's fine.

The group, led by Sesshoumaru, walked on and soon found a village just before the sun was setting. The village was within the western land borders and the villagers knew their lord well. The elder of the village walked up to him and bowed in respect. The demon lord gave a slight bow in return.

Town Elder: Milord. It is a privilage to see you. I see you brought company. Come with me and I will show you all to an hut that has four rooms. Perfect for your stay. My people will brink food and drinks shortly.

Sesshoumaru: It is acceptable elder. Lead the way.

Town Elder: Yes Milord, right away.

The town's elder led them to the special hut. The hut itself was nice. Inside was furnishing and it looked like a small motel. The group liked it and soon they went to their rooms. Rin and Shippo went to one room. Miroku and Sango in one room, Kagome and Sesshoumaru in another room, Kouga in one, Ginta and Hakkaku in another. Kagome laid on her best and was glad that she could lay in a soft bed. She had longed calmed down. She looked at the demon lord as he put his sword to a corner near him and then took off his armor. He then he took off his kimono and now was wearing his shirt and pants. She seen the muscles that molded with his shirt. He was a gorgeous youkai. His tail was waving from left to right as he folded his kimono and carefully laid it on the chair. Kagome was suddenly feeling warm and cozy. She blushes when she realize that she was falling for the demon lord. He was after all caring towards her when they were alone. Only they knew the private events. The only thing they didn't do was make love. When Sesshoumaru smelled her arousal, he pretty much wasn't all that surprised. He knew she had small feelings for him, but his fool of a brother was blocking the way. Now that is done, she can express her feelings towards him fully. He quickly turned towards the miko, catching her watching him get comfy. He smirked when he saw her blushing and he would just keep his cool and play dumb with her. He calls her name when they are alone.

Sesshoumaru: Kagome, why are you blushing?

Kagome: Oh, because...umm

Sesshoumaru: You know since my brother is now out of the picture, you can fully let yourself have the feelings I know you have for me.

Kagome: Well, yes I know that...hey! What are you trying to do here?

Sesshoumaru walked over and climb onto the bed besides Kagome and lay his head down next to her ear so he can whisper the rest of what he has to say. The warm breath on her neck made Kagome shiver all over again. Sesshoumaru smirked again when he smelled her arousal.

Sesshoumaru: Kagome. Every since our frienship has gotten close, I admire you for who are. As you know I could never express myselff fully in public. But when I'm alone with you. I feel free and alive. What I am trying to say is that I am in love with you Kagome (Kagome's eyes widened). I loved you when we shared our first hug. I know your friends wondered why you were so comfortable around me. If they only knew. Kagome I want you to think about what I am explaining to you. When you wanted to see how my kiss was I knew then after that your feelings for me will increase. The warmth you are feeling is your arousal. It is quite intoxicating to me. By now you are probably tingling, or wet (Kagome gasps). But I assure you that I am a patient man when it comes to you. And when you are ready, I'll be waiting for you with open arms. I'm speaking softly so only you will hear my confession. I claim my love for you Kagome. No matter what my brother nor the wolf says. Know that there is someone who truly loves you and respects you, for you. When my brother talk his shit I feel angry and want to kill him. He does not know how special you really are. When you decide to accept me you will be treated well Kagome. You know I can give you whatever you. Just know that I will keep my composure. And if I say anything to hurt you. Please forgive me and just play along for you already know now that I will never hurt you, nor betray you, love. For now this all I have to confess, more might come later. Do you understand me?

Kagome heard every word and nodded to the lord. She was also so caught up in his warm breath that she felt hersefl getting wetter and wetter by the minute. Sesshoumaru says he lover her, for her! Never in her life has she heard such truth, and from Sesshoumaru of all people. The killing perfection! The most feared youkai in Japan. He told her how special she was and all the things she longed want to hear from Inuyasha but never did hear it. Tears down her temples as she thought about the words he said to her. Sesshoumaru saw this, leaned and kissed the tears away. She can now admit that even though she loved Inuyasha, she was in love with Sesshoumaru. Over the months they secretly met. Her love for him grew but was blocked by her feelings for Inuyasha. Now as Sesshoumaru said, she can allow her feelings to come to the surface. She turned to her lord and gave a sweet smile. He leaned forward and kissed her, and this time he gave her a kiss that would make her submit and take him right then and there while everone was still awake, but knowing that she should take her time with him. When the kiss broke she looked into the golden eyes of Sesshoumaru. They were so soft and gentle. And when outside, they are cold and hard. She knew that those are the eyes Inuyasha once had but now these are for her eyes only. Her Sesshoumaru. Now the love of her life. She answered his question also softly for him to hear.

Kagome: Oh Sessho. I never thought you feel that much for me. But as you said that I need to let my feeling show. As you notice I had shed some tears. Those tears were the emotions that I was feeling for you. Through our meeting my love for you has grown, and now with Inuyasha out of the way, they can emerge with no problems. So I do understand you perfectly. I do have strong feelings for you, and I do love you. All we gotta do is take our little time and see how much our love will grow. I will love to see how much we can grow it. For now we can keep this to ourselves until I am ready to display it in front of my friends. Because I already know that they will start talking and I don't want to torture anybody (giggles).

Sesshoumaru: I am so happy that we are now expressing our love together. I love you so much .

And with that he gave her another passionate kiss. They kissed for awhile until they heard a knock on the door. They got up and straighten their clothes and used her miko powers to purify the scent on her, but only a tiny bit and not enough to cause Sesshoumaru any discomfert. Sesshoumaru put kimono, armor, sash and swords back on and walked towards his love. They had heard the others talking during their time alone but only was interested in each other. Kagome walked out of the rooms first, later he followed. The other were also emerging from their rooms and went to the center of the hut where the table was full of delicious looking food.

The sat down, chatted and enjoyed the rest of the night while Sesshoumaru kept watch.


	6. The Arguement

**Chapter 6 - The Argument**

It was the next morning when the group awoken. Kagome and Sesshoumaru was still sleeping, the others were woken and was now on their way to the center of the hut where the table is. They found the table again full of food for breakfast. Kagome woken up to a warm feeling around her. She opened her eyes and look to see Sesshoumaru's tail wrapped around her waist and chest. She looked up and smiled at her new found love. He looked more handsome when he's asleep. She burried her face on his chest and gave it a light kiss. This woke him up and looked down to his soon-to-be mate. She looked up and smiled at him. She so glad that he finally told her how he feels and that he loves her...for her.

Kagome: Morning.

Sesshoumaru: Morning love. How are you?

Kagome: Fine now that we are finally together. I wonder how our friends will take it. Well we better get up and get ready. I got to remove your scent to so Kouga won't start anything. Oh and can you lean against the wall like you were sleeping there cuz I feel Sango coming?

Sesshoumaru: As you wish.

And with that he got up and got dressed. She remove his scent with her miko powers and laid back down. He was fully clothed except for his armor, his swords on his hip. He also removed her scent from him with his powers to knock off any suspicions. Then came a knock at the door. Kagome knew it was Sango but her aura since humans have their own special aura.

Kagome: Who is it? (As if she already knew).

Sango: It's me, Sango. I came to see if you want to be up from breakfast.

Kagome: You can come in Sango.

Sango: Ok. (She opened the door and entered the room. She looked to her right and saw the demon lord leaning against the wall looking at her. She then looked at Kagome). So you wanna get something to eat?

Kagome: Sure. Sesshoumaru, would you mind? (He nodded and left the room toting his armer. Kagome then got up and changed).

Sango: Um, Kagome?

Kagome: Yes Sango.

Sango: Why was he here in your room?

Kagome: Actually I was thinking the same thing when I felt a demoni aura early this morning, so when I woke up I seen him. Being too sleepy to argue I went back to sleep knowing he was there for some reason.

Sango: Do you think he likes you?

Kagome: I don't know. If he does he surely have a weird way of showing it. Besides, he is kinda cute to be the Prince of Ice.

Sango (giggles): Well I will give that much. But anyway, let's go eat.

Kagome: Sure, let's go!

The girls joined the guys at the table. They had small talk and enjoyed themselves. Kagome then notice the strange behavior between Sango and Miroku. She sees Sango blushing everytime Miroku would glance at her. She then had to know what's going on.

Kagome: Ok you two. What's going on?

Miroku: What do you mean?

Kagome: Don't play stupid Miroku. Everytime you look at Sango she blushes. Now I know I heard a lot of talking last night so it is best if you tell me now. You know I can get it out of you two.

Sango (sighs): Well, Kagome...um...the talking, yes we did, but...(blushes more)...we...

Kagome: Had sex...make love...did whoopie? (giggles).

Sango: Uh...yeah.

Kagome: Finally! You two are together. I was kind of getting tired of the shy games you two were playing. I was hoping that you get together soon. I'm very proud of you. Now you really don't have to hide your emotions from me. I'm so happy for you.

Sango (smiled): Thanks Kagome. I really wanted to tell you moments ago, but I quickly forgot.

Kagome: That's okay. I'm just glad you two can finally be together like you wanted. Now you truly have protection for the one another.

Miroku: That's very nobile you. Thank you.

Kagome: Again no problem.

Sango (smiled bigger): I must congradulate on you too Kagome.

Kagome (confused): Why?

Sango: I'll tell you later (winked).

Kagome (blushes now): Oh...okay (Sango giggles). Let's finish so we can get going.

Kouga: Yeah cuz I'm already getting restess (coming into the hut).

Kagome: Hey Kouga. How was hunting? Knowing that I knew what you was doing.

Kouga: It went fine Kagome, thanks.

Kagome: You're welcome. How's Ayame?

Kouga: She's fine. She can't wait for the ceremony. Even though I will fulfill my promise, I will always be for you Kagome.

Kagome (smiles): Thanks Kouga. Now we better get going.

Everyone agreed and got up and left the hut. The village was busy during the mornings and the children was running around playing. Sango and Miroku, now knowing that Kagome is happy for their union, walk hand in hand. Ah-Un was walking behind them with the kids in tow. Jaken was wabbling beside is master. Kouga and his group walked behind the others taking the read while Sesshoumaru and Kagome walk beside each other on their way out of the village. The town elder saw them leaving and walked over to the group and say his goodbyes and the townspeople said theirs.

Town Elder (bowed): Milord, I hope that you enjoy your stay?

Sesshoumaru: It was acceptable elder. I might need your services again in the future.

Town Elder: Ah, yes. Anything that my people can provide for you.

Sesshoumaru: We we take our leave, goodbye elder.

Town Elder: Goodbye Milord (bowed).

The group left the village and walked the path they were led of to to get to the village. They walked intil they spotted and beautiful lake with koi fish in it. The girls loved the scenery and knew that they wantd to bathe before moving on since they didn't get to yesterday.

Kagome: We are going upstream so we can bathe. We will be back shortly.

Miroku: You girls be careful.

Sango: We will (they walked up stream with Kagome carrying her yellow bag).

Kouga: We might as well sit and relax til they get back. But keep your guards about.

The men nodded in agreement as they sat down and observe their surroundings. The girls was then in the lake upstream washing themselves clean. They enjoyed the cool water as it was a warm time of day. They soon got out, dried themselves and dressed. Kagome put on a black tank top with black capris. She put her dirty uniform deep in her bag for her to wash later. They set out back to the boys who was patiently waiting for them. As Kagome was within three feet from the boys she suddenly stopped and looked straight ahead. Sango stop in concern for her friend as the boys watched her closely.

Sango: Kagome? What's wrong?

Kagome: I sense a jewel up ahead...and Kikyo.

Sango: What? Her? What the hell is she doing coming here?

Kagome: I don't know but I know that this won't be pretty.

The boys stood up and looked at the direction Kagome was staring, there, came Kikyo followed by a pleasing Inuyasha. They was slowly following the group and spent the night in a tree cuddled up together. Inuyasha misses his pack members and want to make amends until they find the jewel shards. He saw the look on Kagome's face and knew that this would not be a pretty reunion. She was getting madder with each step they take getting closer to the group.

Kouga: What the hell are you doing mutt-face?!

Inuyasha: Shut up ya wimpy wolf! I did not come here for you!

Kouga: Ha! I hope you're not thinking about rejoining the group after what just happened yesterday.

Inuyasha (sighs): Anyway...Kagome listen I want to make amends for what happened yesterday. I really want to be back with you guys so we can find the jewel shards.

Kouga: No chance!

Kagome: Kouga...let me handle this. Inuyasha I believe you didn't hear me before when I said that I don't want to be near her. Apparently you don't dare and brought her here anyway!

Inuyasha: We talked about what happened and we want to apologize for what had happened. But we want you to do the same for what you did to Kikyo.

Kagome (now upset): What?! Hell no! I don't have nothing to be sorry for. I'm sorry that I didn't finish the damn job!

Kikyo: You will apologize for your insolence, girl.

Kagome: Girl?! Look bitch I am a woman. A_ living woman_! I would not want to get on my bad side right now if I were you .

Kikyo: Apparently I've seen your bad side. It is not that amuzing!

Kagome: If you don't get the fuck out of my face you will again see my bad side ya clay-walking whore!

Kikyo (smirked): I'm not the whore here. As I can see you have three suitors following you like a lost puppies!

Kagome (pissed now): Ha! Who the FUCK are you calling a whore. From what I saw two weeks ago, you're ass was connected to Naraku's dick. Now tell me who is whore here!

Inuyasha (shocked): It...it is true...Kikyo?

Kagome: Don't play stupid you dog! I told you''re ass that this bitch was cheating on you, but noooo, you won't listen to me! Now the truth is out and you feel bad. Oh fuckin' well!!

Sango: Kagome...you're glowing again.

Indeed she was, by this time Sesshoumaru and Kouga was two feet away from the pissed off miko. They didn't want to get purified by accident. The others also was with them at a safe distance still slowly moving back.

Kagome: I don't give a shit!! If I have to I will purify their asses! Now if I have to tell you two one more time to leave me the fuck alone and away from _my _group, I will NOT hesitate to kill you, yeah I will feel bad but that will go away!

Inuyasha: Kagome you need to learn to accept that me and Kikyo are together! And when we find the shards and put the jewel together, Kikyo will be alive again and we will finally be away from you ya crazy ass girl.

Kagome: Is that what you two are planning? Ha! Don't make me laugh. As if Kikyo can purify the shards!

Inuyasha: What the fuck do you mean IF?!

Kagome (smirking again): Why don't you tell him Kikyo why since you're so fucking in love with him. Telling about you're condition! Since you can't use you're fucking nose!!

Kikyo: Um...I'm...pregnant with Naraku's child through a spell he cast on me to give birth.

Inuyasha (turned pale): WHAT?!!!

Everyone was shocked to the core...except Kagome and Sesshoumaru.


	7. Payback's A Bitch!

**Chapter 7 – Pack's A Bitch!**

Inuyasha was so white to the shock that he didn't know what to do. His Kikyo was pregnant. And what's so bad about it is that it was Naraku's child, his hier. Now that the hanyou is dead, the child can assume to become the next evil, vile person his father was.. Not that it was any threat now. Kagome was surprised she didn't kill the child with her miko powers. It must have a barrier around it.

Inuyasha: Kikyo! Why?!

Kikyo: I did the same thing you did with Kagome. After you leave I do off to be with Naraku.

Kagome, now calm down, just laughs as she continue to listen.

Kikyo: I knew you had feeling for Kagome and I couldn't bare seeing you go back to her. So I developed feelings for him and he created a spell which we can bare a child. Is is surrounded by a barrier in which when the child is ready to be born it will then emerge from my body and start to birth itself.

Inuyasha: How far along are you? And do't lie to me!

Kikyo: Two weeks.

Inuyasha (eyes widened): So you was going to put the child off on me?!

Kikyo: Yes...I was going to tell you that you was the father of the child with a spell I created.

Kagome: Well, that's life. Let's go everybody.

Inuyasha: Wait a minute! You are just going to leave just like that.

Kagome: Why yes. It's not our problem..

Inuyasha: But aren't you going to help me?

Kagome: With what? She's carrying the next threat of Japan. And when it's old enough it will continue what its father was doing. So no, we are not going to help you. You pretty much gotten yourself into this.

Inuyasha: But...Kagome...

Kagome: Goodbye Inuyasha.

And with that, she turned and walked off. The others follow suit. Kouga smirked at him before he too followed the group They Inuyasha to his troubles since it was his fault. Kagome knew that she wouldn't feel right with Kikyo in the group. She knew that they would be like Inuyasha and Kouga with the arguments and she didn't want that. Sesshoumaru, walking besided her reach towards her hand and wrapped his pinky around hers and gave a light squeeze before letting go. She looked up to him and smiled then look back to where she was going and sighed. The others where also concerned that their friend would actually kill the dead miko and this time wont' feel so bad about it. The kids where babbling as usual to themselves enjoying the ride on Ah-Un. Not really caring about Inuyasha at this point.

Inuyasha: Kikyo. Why would you hurt me like this?

Kikyo: Inuyasha if I didn't love you I wouldn't mated with you. But before I had realize that I aliso had feelings for Naraku as strange as it seems. But now that my secret is reveal to you I can not put my child in danger during battles. I will depart from you for now and wait til my child is born to rejoin you. You can go back to your group until then. Will you let me do that Inu?

Inuyasha (sighs): I guess I can. Even though the child is not mine, I wouldn't want you to loose it either. I'll rejoin the group and wait for return. Just be safe.

Kikyo (giggles): I will. When I'm ready to see I will send my soul collectors to you. But for now I will go.

Inuyasha (hugging her): I will see you soon, Kikyo ( he gave her a kiss and with that they parted ways).

The afternoon came by rather quickly and the group found a nice clearing. They settled down and made camp. Kouga and his wolf group went hunting for meat. Before that he instructed three of his underlings to stay and watch the group. Sesshoumaru stay to also watch over the group while Miroku and Sango went to go get firewood. Jake was with the kids who was playing near some bushes not too far from the demon lord's and Kagome's sight. Kagome went over to the demon lord and sat beside him while Miroku and Sango were gone and the kids were occupied.

Kagome: So...

Sesshoumaru: Yes.

Kagome: Enjoying yourself.

Sesshoumaru: As long as I'm with you...yes.

Kagome (blushes slightly): Oh...okay. Me too.

Sesshoumaru: Are you alright with what just happened?

Kagome: I'm fine. He got was he deserved. It was his own punishment.

Sesshoumaru: I see. The kids enjoy each other's company, don't they.

Kagome: Yeah. They think that they're brother and sister. In a way they are huh, since we are together.

Sesshoumaru (chuckles): Yes. I'm happy that Rin has someone to play with that can sustain her for hours.

Kagome: Yep.

Sesshoumaru: When are you going to tell the monk and the demon slayer the news?

Kagome: Oh, I forgot about that. I'll tell them when we start to eat lunch. Kouga too.

Sesshoumaru: Hnn. The wolf will be surprised.

Kagome (giggle): Well, the wolf will get use to it.

Rin & Shippo: Mother! Father!

Kagome: Hey guys.

Rin: Rin was talking to Shippo and Rin wants to know if he can be her brother.

Shippo: Yaa, it'll be so neat. We already know each other well and stuff.

Kagome: You two called us like we were you're parents.

Rin & Shippo (looking down at the ground): Uuh...

Sesshoumaru (chuckles): I found it rather, acceptable.

Shippo (snapped his head up): Really?!

Rin: So we can call you mother and father now?!

Kagome: I suppose you can since we are together.

Rin & Shippo: Yaayy!!! We got parents!

Kagome: Just don't tell anybody yet. We have to tell them (they nodded and went to play).

Soon, Miroku and Sango came back with plenty of wood and started the fire. At the same time, Kouga and his pack came back with a deer, skinned, gutted and cleaned and scewered on a smooth clean stick. They made it so it hung over the fire to cook. Then they sat down to relax. Kagome wanted this to be over with and decided since everyone was now relax, except for the kids, that it would be a good time to tell her news.

Kagome: Guys...I have something to tell you.

Sango: What is it Kagome? Is it bad?

Kagome: No.

Sango: Is it good?

Kagome: Yes.

Sango: Is it surprising?

Kagome: Oh yes.

Sango: Does it involve you and Sesshoumaru?

Kagome (blushes): ... yes.

Sango (chuckles): Please do tell.

Kagome: Sango...

Inuyasha: Tell what?

The group looked over to see Inuyasha walking towards the group and sat near the fire. They really hadn't expect to see him. Now Kagome really didn't want to tell it now. She sighs knowing that sparks will fly when she tells them her news. But she also knew that her lord is right there ready to attack those who offend her. She then decided to go ahead and tell them.

Sango: Kagome?

Kagome: Yes?

Sango: Aren't you going to tell us?...Inuyasha where's Kikyo?

Inuyasha: Again, tell what?...And to answer you Sango she's resting til the child is born.

Miroku: Apparently the news is about her and your brother.

Inuyasha: What?

Kagome (scowled): Miroku! Shut it!.

Miroku (flinched): So sorry Lady Kagome.

Kagome: Well...uh...

Inuyasha: Will you spill it already?!

Kagome: If I want to wait then I can. YOU can't make me!

Inuyasha: Feh! If it involves my bastard brother then you WILL tell me!

Sesshoumaru: She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to, little brother.

Inuyasha: Shut the fuck up Sesshoumaru!

Kagome: Inuyasha!. Now what I want to tell you all that... Inuyasha? Where are your beads?

Inuyasha: Kikyo took them off.

Kagome (thought): Damn! Now I can't subdue him anymore. Fucking bitch!

Inuyasha (smirked): Surprised?

Kagome: A little bit actually. But not really.

Sango: Um. If you want. Can you continue?

Kagome: Well, ok. What I want to to say is that well since Inuyasha had _finally _went with Kikyo it came to me that also while he was sneaking off, I snuck off too.

Sango: You did? So you had a secret admirer, huh?

Kagome: Yeah. And that secret admirere showed me what love is all about both mentally and spiritually. Physically that will have to wait. He showered me with presents and gifts and little things. But I couldn't really feel for him hoping that my feelings for Inuyasha would soon be true, but it's now not. But anyway, with him now out the picture, my feelings for my admirer finally took. You can say that I am in love him and we're going to be together.

Sango (playing the game): So...where's is he?

Miroku (going along): Yes I would like to know myself.

Inuyasha: Keh! Probably a looser. Probably don't know _how _to take care of a woamn.

Kagome: Actually Inuyasha, he's ten times better then YOU!

Inuyasha: Feh! If he's so great then why he's not here with you. If he is...(standing up tall)...I want him to face man to man! I want to see if this _admirer _is true to what you say he is.

And with that Sesshoumaru stood up and walked over to his brother and stared him in the eyes and smiled at him. Everyone was shocked. Miroku and Sango hinted, but still was surprised.

Inuyasha: What the hell do you think you're doing Sesshoumaru?

Kagome (smiled): Inuyasha...meet my secret admirer. Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha (gasped): Hell no! Not this bastard! You're lying Kagome.

Kagome: Nope. Why would I lie? I'm not you.

Inuyasha: Having feeling for this asshole will get you killed! You're ass is even stupider then I thought Kagome.

Kagome: If you don't want to get hurt, I suggest you shut up about me! Cheater! So now you see. Now you know. As they always say...payback's a bitch!!


	8. The News

**Chapter 8 – The News**

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. His brother. Him of all people, his asshole of a brother. How could Kagome be with _him_!. He was not going to let Sesshoumaru hurt her as he did.. Now he truly regret hurting Kagome and wish he did tell her before things got out of hand. It was all his fault. Sesshoumaru resumed his spot beside his love with watchful eyes.

Inuyasha: I still don't like it! He's going to hurt you. And when he does I am going to say I told your dumbass so!

Kagome: You may don't like it but you will accept it.

Inuyasha: Feh! Accept my brother bedding with you!

Kagome: Who said anything about bedding you FUCK?!!

Miroku (sighs): Inuyasha don't you think you did enough damage for one day?

Sango: You should be happy for her. You got that damn bitch on your side you know.

Inuyasha: Will you stop calling her that?!

Sango: That's because she is you jerk!

Sesshoumaru: If you don't want to accept it then it is best you drop the subject and the attitude

Inuyasha: Or what?!

Sesshoumaru (narrows his eyes): Or you will _again_ meet the trees.

Inuyasha: Kagome are you sure...

Kagome: Yes I am sure. I love him Imuyasha.

Sango: Love is sweet.

Inuyasha: Shut up!

Miroku: Inuyasha I would rephrase on her attitude against Sango.

Inuyasha: Or what? It's not like she's you woman you monk.

The next thing he knew, Inuyasha was hit in the head by Miroku's staff. Sango burst into laughter, so did Kagome.

Miroku: As a matter of fact. She _is_ my woman. And if I must I will kill for her.

Kagome: Oh my god Sango, are we lucky?

Sango: Lucky! Hell we are blessed to have such men. Miroku is really turning around!

Kagome: Yep. Now everybody has somebody. No one is alone, not even the kids...KIDS!

The two stop their playing and ran to their new parents. Shippo hopped on Kagome's lap while Rin hopped on Sesshourmaru's.

Shippo: Yes momma?

Rin: What is it father?

Inuyasha (shocked): What?! What the hell are you two saying?

Sesshoumaru: You're brain is not caught up with what you just heard brother. Kagome and I have accepted the proposal the children address as to be called mother and father.

Inuyasha: Great. What the fuck else is going to happen today?!

Kouga: We can eat that's for sure. The meat is done. Besides, I'm happy for her. Ayame will be thrilled when I tell her. She and Kagome are practically sisters.

Kagome: Thank you Kouga. That means a lot.

Kouga: You are welcome. Now, dig in. Me and my pack have eaten already.

Everyone got there share of the meat. Kagome offered some to Sesshoumaru but he politely decline saying he already eaten earlier. She then fixed the kids their bowls and fixed hers. She then sat down next to her love and started to eat. Inuyasha sat by the fire, sulking. Still don't aprove of Kagome being with his brother. He watches the group with his sulking eyes. The kids sat by their parents enjoying the tender meat and vegetables. Ah-Un and Jaken went to find food for themselves. Miroku, had finished his meal, saying sweet nothings in Sango's ear while she chews on her food and giggling. Kagome also giggles for what nothings Sesshoumaru says in her ear. Apparently showing a bit more emotions then usual. One of which caused her to blush madly. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes at the couple mumbling under his breath. Kagome caught his antics and didn't like it too much. She sighed standing up and walking over to where he was sitting. The others stopped what they were doing to see what will happen.

Kagome: Inuyasha if you don't like what is going on here then maybe you should go sulk somewhere else! It's getting on my fucking nerves!\

Inuyasha: Like you two are getting on mine (standing up). Besides you can't make me go nowhere and you _can't _ sit me anymore. So I can do whatever the fuck I want!

Kagome: You're just jealous that your brother have me and you don't!

Inuyasha: What the fuck ever! (turning his back).

Kagome: Yeah turn your back Inuyasha like you always does. Only this time you can't run off to Kikyo because you don't know where she is. And I'm surprised that she hadn't sent those snakes out here yet. She must realize that you're still a boy! Since you can't be happy for me then you sir can just shove it up your ass! Your'e beginning to act just like that bitch of yours...

And with one quick swing around Inuyasha's hand caught Kagome's cheek sending her flying across the ground. As quick as he did that Sesshoumaru grabbed him and flung him through the forest with as much force as possible. Sango immediately ran to Kagome's aide, followed by the others. Sesshoumaru followed his flying brother to severly punish him.

Sango: Kagome?! Kagome...are you okay?

Kagome (opening her eyes): Ooowww. It hurts.

Sango: Oh, Kagome...Miroku, grab her bag. She got some medical supplies in it.

Kouga: I'll go get some cool water.

Ginta & Hakkaku: We'll stay and help (Kouga nodded and ran off).

Miroku: The bruise is bleeding. She has two small cuts.

Sango: I see.

With the supplies, Sango went to work on cleaning and dressing the now black and red wound. The others were worried more now since the event occurred. With small winces, Kagome was surely uneasy with Inuyasha now.

Kagome: I shouldn't have said...

Sango: No Kagome! You were still upset with him.. It's not your fault.

Kagome: Well...

Ginta: Well nothing sis, it's not.

Then Sesshoumaru came back from giving Inuyasha a good ass whooping. He should know now not to mess with his Kagome. Back in the forest, Inuyasha lays on the ground covered in cuts and bruises. His entire body ached from what his brother did to her. And he deserves it. What's wrong with him. He never hit Kagome. A woman not even. And now, he did the one thing he thought was never possible. He knows that Kagome will never be the same with him again. Back at the camep, the others move as they allow Sesshoumaru to kneel next to his love. His heart pinged as he saw the bandage on her cheeks and tears had fallen. He gently took the bandage off and licked the wound. She winced as he continue to lick. She then felt a cool sensation as the wound was healing.

Kagome (thought): So that's what it does. It's not hurting anymore now.

He then straightened up and reapply the wound with the bandange. He then told her he'll return very shortly and went back into the forest after his brother.

Kouga: Kagome, the saliva of a demon has healing powers. Did you feel cool when he was licking you (she nodded). That's because the wounds were closing. Now instead of the black and red, it's just pinkened. It will heal completely in a day.

Kagome: Thanks for the info Kouga.

Kouga: No problem.

Miroku: Interesting.

Sango: Agree.

When Sesshoumaru returned he had a very aching and tired hanyou under his arm, carrying him to camp. He then walked by Kagome and the others around her and dropped him in front of her. She winced not wanted to be near him. Fear was creeping into his nose, knowing that his Kagome did not want to be near him.

Sesshoumaru: It's alright Kagome. He won't hurt while I'm here.

Kouga: Us either Kagome (she relaxed a bit).

Sesshoumaru: Besides he has something to tell you...don't you _brother_

Inuyasha: Yeaheah.

Sesshoumaru punched him in the head.

Inuyasha: Oi! Feh! I'm...

Another punch.

Inuyasha: Ow! You ass...

Another punch.

Inuyasha: Damn it...

Another punch.

Inuyasha: Shit! Okay!!

Sesshoumaru: Then say it!

Inuyasha: I'm sorry.

Sesshoumaru: For?

Inuyasha: Now look...

Another punch.

Inuyasha: I'm sorry for hitting Kagome! There are you happy.

Sesshoumaru: A little. Now move away from her.

Inuyasha grumled as he slowly stood and walked away from Kagome. She was mentally laughing at the taiyoukai with punching his brother. Shippo was plain out laughing at the torture, so was Rin. Inuyasha then realized that Kagome didn't accept his apologize, he sat against a tree trunk and wanted to see why.

Inuyasha: You didn't accpt my apology you know!

Kagome: When I'm ready, I will. Til then, I'm not.

Inuyasha: Feh! (crossing his arms). Bitch...ow!

Sesshoumaru went and gave him a punch in the jaw when he heard the harsh word.

Inuyasha: Damn, sorry again! (he lept into the tree to the branch he liked).

Shippo: Momma, are you going to be ok?

Kagome: Aaw, sure Shippo. The punch your father gave cheered me up a bit.

Rin (giggles): He should know better now huh momma?

Kagome: I hope so...(she then noticed the group was surrounding her)...guys I'm fine, not let's head out some more.

Miroku: I agree. There's still some daylight left.

Sango: I'm ready.

Sesshoumaru: Then we shall continue.


	9. A Night To Remember

**Chapter 9 – A Night To Remember**

The group continued their journey through the trail. They came upon a few demons and defeated them with no much problems. They also found five shard pieces of the jewel. A close call with the kids. And Kagome still didn't want to be near the hanyou. Other then that, it went well. The afternoon turned to evening and the group, with the permission of Sesshoumaru, decided to look for a nice spot to camp for the rest of the lasted day. They came upon a hot spring.. The girls remembering where it is, soon found a nice clearing to camp at. The wolf gang went hunting and Miroku, Jaken, Shippo and Rin went to get fire wood. The girls grabbed their things and went to the hot springs to bath. The girls reached the springs. Kagome spread her miko powers to sense any danger, finding none, she nodded and they undress themselves. Once in the hot-warm water, they bathe themselves and relaxed letting the stream calm them.

Sango: So Kagome. I see that you're getting back to your old self.

Kagome: I know. What happened earlier shocked me to the core. I never thought Inuyasha could do such a thing. I'm actually scared of him. For the first time ever, I'm scared of him.

Sango: Don't be. We are right here with you.

Kagome (smiled): I know. Thanks. So how you are Miroku doing?

Sango: We are doing fine. I think I might want to...(trailed off).

Kagome: Have sex with him tonight?

Sango (blushes): Eerr...yeah.

Kagome (giggles): Don't be ashamed Sango. It's natural.

Sango: Ooh? And what about you?

Kagome (now blushing): Uuh...

Sango: Uh-huh. Actually I'm glad that Miroku and I are together. He'd changed so much for me you know.

Kagome: Yeah I noticed. And it's a full moon. The stars are out more then every. The perfect night to...uuh.

Sango (giggles): Have sex?

Kagome (giggles): Yeah. I guess we are both a little nervous. But I don't want to be a virgin forever...do you?

Sango (shook her head): Nope. That's why I decided on tonight.

Kagome: Yeah, me too I guess.

Sango: Well, we'll discuss how it goes in the morning then.

Kagome: Deal.

The girls finish their bathing. Sango went ahead and got out. She dried herself off and got dress before going back to the camp. Kagome got out of the spring and onto the bank. While she wrapped herself in her towel.

Sango: Ok Kagome see back at camp.

Kagome: Ok Sango, I'll be there in a minute (Sango waved as she walked out of sight).

Sesshoumaru: Actually it'll be more than a minute.

Kagome (gasped): Don't scare me like that!

Sesshoumaru: I'm sorry love. May I join you?

Kagome: Sure. You're lucky, I was getting ready to get out.

Sesshoumaru: Well, that will have to wait then.

Kagome then placed a soundproof barried around the spot of the lake where they was and also and invisibility chant to make them invisible. Kagome blushes as she saw her man remove his sash...his armor...his kimono...his shirt...his boots...his pants...then his undergarment. Kagome blushes more when she was starring at the now naked demon lord with a body of a god. Kagome whispered 'oh my' as he gracefully as he sat beside her.. He then wrapped his arm around her nake waist and brought her in fornt of him. She then grew a bit nervous.

Sesshoumaru: Don't worry love. We have all night. I won't hurt you.

Kagome: I uh...I know. Just nervous.

Sesshoumaru: Hn. It'll be gone soon.

And with that the demon leaned down and joined his lips with hers going into a passionate, searing kiss. He licked her bottom lip making her gasp as he devoured her hot cavern mouth. He gave her a massage on her back while still kissing her with passion and love. He then started to cup her breast and massage it causing a light moan escape her throat. He rolled her over so he can be on top of her. He parted slightly as he placed small kissed along her jawline and down her neck. He then suckled the junction between the neck and shoulder causing another moan. He then went down to her left breast and went to work on it with his mouth. She arched in response. He then gave the same attention with the other breast. After that he licked his way down to her bell button, down to her triangle, and finally to her now swollen clit. With one hand he placed one finger into her depth and pumped it in and out with a steady pace. He then placed another finger inside causing her to moan louder. He kept pumping and devouring her clit until heat build up into her lower stomach. Soon she feel an immense pressure of release as she moaned her lover's name. Her juices, spilled on his fingers and he went to lap it up until all of it was gone. He then took his fingers out and suckled on her opening. He then insert his long tounge into her depth. This made Kagome's eyes roll back as she grabbed his hair and entangled them in his tresses. He licked her and used his other hand to rub her hot nub. She then felt another wave and another orgasm hit her. She then moaned louder as she again said his name. She now was feeling a bit light headed. He then positioned himself on top her where his aching hard dick was at her entrance. He then decided that it's not the right time to pup her yet and wait until he was sure that she was ready for it.

Sesshoumaru: Kagome... do you accept me to become your mate?

Kagome (lust filled eyes): Yes Sesshoumaru. I accept. Come inside me. Take me.

And with that, he gently pushed his dick into her entrance. He pushed more as Kagome begain to feel the discomfert she gave out a few winces. Once inside he paused so she could get accustomed to his size which she could, tell is big. Once she was ready she gave a hump to let

him know to continue. He first went slow and steady. After awhile he faster...faster...deeper. He wrapped his arms around her back and neck and burried his head onto the suckled junction as he pumped harder into her depth. She was moaning and grunting in pleasure. Her nails dig in her back as she enjoyed what her lover is giving. The feeling was incredible! Soon she felt another wave coming. This time it was bigger than ever. She told Sesshoumaru to go faster and harder and she was beginning to come. He knew this as he felt her tight entrance squeezing his cock as she was coming. He then came in union with her. As screamed his name it was his cute. His eyes turned and his fangs lengthened. He pumped harder and released his seed into her. At the same time he bit into her junction as she gave a short scream. They then rested a bit and he took out his fangs and lapped up the blood. He then pulled out of her and went to the side pulling her with him. He lanced his wrist and ask her to drink his blood forming the bond they will now share. Now it's done. Now they are together Never to part.

After awhile they quickly rinse off and got dressed before going back to camp. He then offered his arm and she gather her supplies and gladly took it and walked back to camp. It's been almost an hour since they strarted mating, now it's time to return back. On their way back they ran into Miroku and Sango. They too had engaged in sex by the looks on their face. Kagome alredy knew what had happened and was happy for them.

Kagome: You did?

Sango: Uh huh. You did?

Kagome: Yep! With pride.

Sango: Me too!

The girls laughed and hugged each other as they walked together quietly talking about their experiences. The guys looked at each other and smiled as they followed.

Sesshoumaru: Well Miroku. Had a good time?

Miroku: I had a great time. How bout you?

Sesshoumaru: Sensational.

Miroku: Glad to hear it.

With enough said so they can keep their night to themselves, the boys continued behind the girls and they reach the camp grounds. There they see two kids sitting down staring at the fire talking. Jaken watching the kids.. Ah-Un gone to graze, and Inuyasha...gone...possibly sleeping. Kouga and his pack had yet to return from hunting. So the two couples walking into camp and the kids immediately notice them appearing.

Shippo & Rin: Mother! Father! You came back.

Kagome: Yes did.

Shioop gave a big grin at Kagome.

Kagome: What is it Shippo?

Shippo: You smell like father.

Kagome: Huh? Oh...well.

Shippo: That's okay. I kinda got the idea.

Kagome: Ooh. Well. Keep it to yourself, hm?

Shippo (nods): Sure thing momma.

Rin: Umm.

Shippo: I'll tell you when your older.

The group laughed at his antics.

Kagome: Good job Shippo.

Shippo: Thanks momma.

Rin: Aaw. Rin want to know.

Sesshoumaru: Rin. It will be discussed later. Am I understood?

Rin: Yes father.

Sesshoumaru: Good.

Then Kouga appeared with a couple of boars, cleaned, gutted and scewered.

Kouga: Hey sorry we're late. These two pigs gave us a bit of a match.

Miroku: Kouga I never thought two pigs were a match for you.

Kouga: Well these were demon pigs. They're pretty fast you know. But their meat is tasty. Put it on the fire boys.

They did as they were told and they all sat down by the fire watching the meat. The kids went onto their parent's laps. Kouga stretched out his legs and arms. He sniffed the air and notice that Kagomes scent had changed. He looked at her and he then knew that they had recently mated. He was proud that his sister had found a suitable mate that will give her the protection she needed and the life she deserved. He then looked at the monk and demon slayer and their scent too changed.

Kouga (smirked): Well, you all must had some kind of party while we were gone, huh?

Sango (blushes): You can say that.

Miroku (chuckles): Your time will come soon my friend. Don't worry.

Kouga: Ha. I'm not worried. I know that it will. But it's Ayame that will get the surprise of her life. I am very proud of all of for going forward with it.

Kagome: Thanks Kouga.

Kouga: My pleasure...Lady Kagome (she blushes then giggles).

Sesshoumaru: Where's the pup?  
Shippo: He was here not too long ago and he said he heard noises and then he cursed and left.

Sesshoumaru: I see.

Kagome : Shippo...(noticing Shippo's black eye). Where did you get that black eye from?

Shippo (looking down): Inuyasha hit me

Kagome: What?!

Sango (shaking her head): Will he ever learn not to hit on him?!

Miroku: Apparently not, my dear Sango.

Just then the said hanyou enterd the forest without a care in the world. He walked over to the fire and plopped down onto the group. Kagome then picked up Shippo and place him gently on the ground. She then got up, now with anger in her eyes instead of fear of the hanyou, wallked to where Miroku was sitting, grabbed his staff and walked over to where he was. With one swiff and powerful swing she cracked into the skull of Inuyasha that ended with a painful scream. She then return the staff and went back to her spot leaving the hanyou on the ground severly rubbing his head. Sesshoumaru was both amazed and pleased that his new mate could be so protective and dangerous as well. When Inuyasha came too he really was mad.

Inuyasha: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU HIT ME LIKE THAT FOR?!!

Kagome: ONE! FOR HITTING ME! AND TWO FOR HITTING SHIPPO! IF YOU LAY ONE MORE HAND ON MY SON AGAIN AND THAT WON'T BE ALL OF WHAT I'LL BE DOING TO YOU, YOU BASTARD! YOU _FUCK_!!

Inuyasha: THE KID HAD IT COMING! I TOLD HIM ABOUT HIS MOUTH!!

Kagome: WELL I'M TELLING YOU _NOW_...DON'T HIT HIM ANYMORE, YOU SHIT!!

Inuyasha: JUST SHUT UP ALREADY...YOU BITCH!!

Before Kagome could respond, Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha by the throat squeezing the air out of him. He did not like anyone to yell at his new mate. Barely even touching her.

Sesshoumaru: If you value your life, you will apologize to my mate!

Inuyasha: Feh! Just as I...

Sesshoumaru: If you don't do so I'm afraid that your friend will watch you die!

Inuyasha: Kagome...

Kagome: Don't call me! If you die of fucking well! You should've known better you asshole! Don't apologize to me! Apologize to my son!

With air quickly leaving, and didn't want to die he glanced at Shippo and said "I'm sorry".

Shippo: I'll accept it this time, you jerk!

Sesshoumaru: Be sure not to do it again (and he drops him).

Miroku: Honestly Inuyasha. Your behavior is getting out of hand.

Kouga: I agree with the monk. If you keep this up, it will be your death mutt.

Inuyasha then leaped into a tree without a word. The group soon ate and they all went to sleep. They know that it had been a crazy night. It had been surely, a night to remember.

_**Hey what's happening. After writing this story I'm taking a breather. I'll return this week with the final chapter. As you can see I get to the story. No nonsense writing. A serious writer as you say. But what will happen after that night. Will all be happily every after? Will Kagome finally have the life she always wanted not that she has the man she always wanted? Will Sango and Miroku finally find piece even though they are still hunting shards with the others? . Soon a new threat is emerging and when they see him eye to eye, they will have the shock of their life. This story pretty much has 5 more chapters and which each chapter comes more questions. I'll be back soon...hope you enjoy what you read. Review please.**_


	10. A Big Mistake

_**Hey sorry about the long wait. This is my third story so I'm still kind a new at this. But I am a good writer I assure you. Next I will write a song. That is my specialty. But I decided to write 3 more chapters instead of 4. So without further adew, the rest of the story. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 10 – A Big Mistake!**

It was morning when the group woke up to a very sunny sky. The group all groaned due to the sunlight in their eyes. Soon their eyes grew as wide as they could go when they saw Kagome who not human, but a demon. She was the exact copy of Sesshoumaru only that her hair and tial is still black and her markings are pink. They was in deep awe. Kagome got up to see what everyone was looking at. Sango brought her a mirror from her backpack and gave it to her.

Kagome: OH!... Wha...Huh?...Wow! Look at me!

Sango: Kagome you're beautiful. Sesshoumaru really made you pretty.

Kagome: I see. Wow. I guess it comes with the territory (giggles).

She then got up, cleaned herself and fixed everyone some breakfast. The group then ate and went about their way. Inuyasha took up the rear as the rest traveled on. Kagome and Sesshoumaru led the way. He was really impressed on how his mate looked now that she is a demon. He was still a bit concerned about the events of last night.

Sesshoumaru: Are you alright, mate?

Kagome: Yeah I'm fine. Thanks though.

Sesshoumaru: It's my duty to protect, and to love.

Kagome: I see. Well...you didn't mention that I would turn into a demon though...still thanks.

Sesshoumaru (grabbing her hand): I'm sorry and you are welcome.

The group came upon a cave that was deep inside a hill. Their curiousity got the better of them and they decided to explore the cave. What they found was that the cave was covered in limestone, shiny rocks covered the cavern. Kagome looked it despite it nature. Kouga and the wolves kept on alert as was Sesshoumaru.

Miroku: I know that there is no danger here, but what if you all say that we split up and go exploring a bit on our own. It shouldn't hurt to look a little.

Sango: Mm. I don''t know Miroku. What you think Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru: My aura doesn't pick up anything for a few miles. It probably wouldn't hurt to go and look. We will meet here in half an hour...Jaken.

Jaken: Yes Milord.

Sesshoumaru: You will travel with the kids and Ah-Un to assure their safety.

Jaken: Yes Milord.

Sesshoumaru: And take note Jaken. If even _one _of the children are injured, I will have your head on a metal pike.

Jaken (shaking): Y-y-yes Milord. I will protect them properly.

Sesshoumaru: Good. Is that enough time Kagome?

Kagome: That's plenty of time for me. Alright guys?

Everyone agreed as they went off on their own. Kagome took one direction, Sango with Kilala another, Inuyasha on one, Kouga on one, Ginta & Hakkaku and the underlings on one, Ah-Un, Jaken and the kids on another. They explored the cave with such admiration. Sesshoumaru walks through the cavern and luckily walked into his mate as she turned another corner. They halted and look at each other in the eyes.

Sesshoumaru: We have to find our way back to the entrance. This time you will not be apart from me...I missed you.

Kagome (shocked and relieved): I missed you too!

Kagome then jumped into her mate's arms and gave him chastey kiss. She then got down and they both walked to what he believe to be the way to the entrance. Soon the others also found their way back to the entrance and told about what they found.

Kagome: That's great! So is everybody here?

Inuyasha: Everyone except that mangy wolf!

Kagome: Well, he'll catch up to us, let's get...hey Sesshoumaru., where _are _we going?

Inuyasha: Let me guess. Since we're still heading West, we're going to your castle.

Sesshoumaru: You just now figured it out little brother. I'm surprised.

Inuyasha (growled): Shut up!

Kagome: Are we really going to your castle?  
Sesshoumaru: Yes.

Sango: Where we can actually sleep in beds for awhile and eat warm yummy foods and sit out in the gardens?

Sesshoumaru: Yes. You are also welcome to stay as long as you wish.

Sango (giggles): I don't think once I get there that I would want to leave.

Kagome: Oh Sango. Ok then let's go.

The group continued to go West towards his castle. Inuyasha just grumbles as he walked ahead of the group. This time Sesshoumaru and Kagome took the rear since he wanted to have a small talk with his mate.

Sesshoumaru: Kagome?

Kagome: Hm, yes (coming out of her thought).

Sesshoumaru: You know that you are now Lady of the Western Lands, right? (she nods). Well why you were sleeping last night, I informed Jaken of your new title and was told to take Ah-Un to to take him to the castle and inform the staff of your soon arrival.

Kagome: Oh. Well that's fine.

Sesshoumaru: When you get there you will be treated and respect as such. You have all the access of the castle at your disposal. My staff is yours as well.

Kagome: Great. What's yours is mines now, right?

Sesshoumaru: Correct.

Kagome: I'm royalty now. How cool is that?

Sesshoumaru: Very.

Kagome (giggles): I see. It's almost time for lunch. Isn't it?

Sesshoumaru: Yes it is. We'll eat soon.

Kagome: Okay.

With that the group head out to their destination. Suddenly, they see soul collecters flying towards them. Within the twisted bodies was Kikyo holding her bow.. The others did _not_ want to see her now, but Inuyasha thought otherwise as he jogged towards her. Kagome was sure as hell did not want to see her. She know that there will another argument coming between them soon. As she landed, no less then five feet from the group, she had a sad look on her face. Inuyasha was concerned and ask why she was so sad.

Inuyasha: Kikyo, what's wrong?

Kikyo: The baby...

Inuyasha: What about it?

Kikyo: I lost it two days ago.

Inuyasha: Oh, Kikyo I'm so sorry about that (and he embraces her).

Kagome (huffed): Why is he soo apologetic to her when he couln't even apologize to me and Shippo like that.

Sango: Well, she is his mate.

Kagome: Still Sango.

Miroku: Maybe we need to leave them to themselves.

Kagome: Fine, I don't want to be around _her_ no way. Let's go.

Kikyo: Kagome (pushing her mate out the way slightly), you haven't said hi to your step-sister.

Kagome: What??

Kikyo: Inuyasha just told me that you're mated to his brother, that makes us step siblings.

Kagome: Hm! So!

Kikyo: So we are family now, and you haven't said hi to me.

Kagome: If that makes your ass happy then here, hi.

Inuyasha: Why you're being so mean Kagome?

Kagome: Huh, I guess you didn't tell Kikyo everything now did you? You didn't tell her that you hit the hell out of Shippo, you didn't tell her that you bad-mouth Sango, and you damn well didn't tell her that you slap the shit out of me which all happened yesterday!! Tell your mate that you hit women Inuyasha!

Kikyo (now concerned): Is this true Inuyasha? Tell me and don't_ lie_.

Inuyasha: Uh...you see...

Kikyo (pushed him away): So it is true! Would you do that to me if I pushed your nerves?

Inuyasha: What?! Kikyo...I wouldn't...

Kikyo: I told you don't lie to me. If you did that to them then you'll do it to me.

Inuyasha: No Kikyo, I wouldn't. I love you too much.

Kikyo: I sensed your temper is getting out of control. Most likey you will hit me. And you know if you _do _hit me, I will fry your ass!

Inuyasha: Grr...you see what the fuck you did Kagome!!

Kagome: If you would've did that then I would've said anything. So it's all your fault!

Sesshoumaru: You brought this all on yourself, brother.

Inuyasha: Shut the fuck up now before I seriously hurt you!!

Sesshoumaru: _IF_ you can hurt me, you can barely kill me.

Kagome: Come on guys let's go. Let's leave these two alone. Besides, I don't want to be near him and I'm still thinking about accepting his stupid excuse for an apology.

Inuyasha: Kagome! If you...

Sesshoumaru (growled): I would watch your tounge if I were you!

Kikyo: Inuyasha! I never seen you like this. So what she says is all true. You will hit me when you have the chance.

Inuyasha: Shut up! I said I wouldn't hit your ass Kikyo!

The group began to walk on leaving a very angered hanyou behind with his now sadden mate. Kagome didn't want to be with either of them right now. But Kikyo started to question Inuyasha and again their curiousity got to them as they stopped feet from where the two stood. Kikyo now didn't want to be with him either, not knowing why her mate is changing so much.

Kikyo: Why Inuyasha? Why are you changing so much? Is it me?

Inuyasha: No.

Kikyo: Is it us?  
Inuyasha: No.

Kikyo: Is it that we are mates?

Inuyasha: No, dammit!

Kikyo (upset): Well then why the hell is your temper so flared?!

Inuyasha (pissed): Because I didn't want Kagome to be with that ass of a brother of mine and be with me! I would have the both of you! And there's isn't you nor her could do about it! I would control the both of you! She'll see that being with my brother will be a big mistake. And since I don't have her and have you it's pretty damn pointless.

Kikyo (tears forming): Was I a mistake Inuyasha? Did you really intend on being with me?

Inuyasha: Did your ass just hear me?!

Kikyo: Loud and clear. Well, I'll be going now, I won't be your mate anymore.

Inuyasha: Like hell you will! You're not going anywhere. You're traveling with us!

Kagome: Like hell she is!

The group was shock when they heard Inuyasha answer Kikyo's question. They really are concerned about their friends behavior more then ever. But when he asked her to travel with the group, Kagome still wouldn't have it, step-sister or not.

Inuyasha: What the fuck your punk ass said?!

Miroku: Inuyasha! You will apologize...

Inuyasha: I won't do SHIT! Kikyo is my mate!

Kikyo: Not anymore!

And with that Kikyo glowed a light pink and a slight breeze rushed through Kikyo revealing the mating mark Inuyasha placed on her. Then the mark vanishes along with the small features that tells others that she's taken. She then released the pink glow and gave a sigh.

Kikyo: With the way you are now Inuyasha, there is no way that I can be your mate and live the life that I don't want. I will take my leave and return to the village I once came from (she turns and started to walk away when she was stopped by filth-mouth hanyou).

Inuyasha: Ha! I can always mark you again you ungrateful bitch!

In a swift move Kikyo took an arrow, notched it and fired at Inuyasha which hit him dead in the shoulder. With a grunt, Inuyasha pulled out the arrow and look at his now former mate.

Kikyo: Since I'm a mistake, you wouldn't dare try to follow me again now would you?  
Inuyasha: You didn't have to shoot me wench!

Kikyo: Now that I'm not your mate, I can do whatever I want. In fact I thought something would happen like this and I was well prepared. Goodnye Inuyasha.

And with that, the soul collecters picked up their master and flew away from the hanyou's sight. Inuyasha straightened up and looked at the group Kagome knew what he was going to say.

Kagome: And don't think that you're going to resume your position here. Besides, you have no say now, and you know that.

Sesshoumaru: Let me reassure you to watch your mouth (putting his arm around his mate's waist). Well, let us continue on.


	11. Home At Last!

**Chapter 11 – Home At Last**

Soon the group saw the castle coming into view. The group was then flying so they can be there by sun down. Sesshoumaru flew on his cloud with Kagome, Sango and Miroku on Kilala, Jaken, Rin and Shippo on Ah-Un while Inuyasha sped throught the ground below. Kagome was in awe as she sees the castle that was getting closer to her view. Kouga had too long left to go check on his pack. It was magnificent. It was white with gray stones and a gray roof. The courtyard was lovely. And what took Kagome's breath away was one of four gardens that she's beginning to see. It has all types of flowers in it. The colors just screams beauty. Sesshoumaru liked the expressions his mate was giving off.

They landed infront of the grand doors. Jaken jumped off of Ah-Un and went to a large horn to signal for the return of their lord. As Jaken blow, he then announced "THE LORD AND HIS LADY HAD RETURNED!!". Then everyone stopped what they were doing and knelt down and bowed. Jaken then blew the horn again and everyone got up awaiting orders from the taiyoukai lord. Kagome was surprised at the respect that the people gave him and now that she will getting the same thing. Hours the group got up, Sesshoumaru ask Jaken to send a message to the castle of he having a choosen mate . And then spread the message to the cardinal lords as well. Sesshoumaru called for one of his servants. She was a inuyoukai and she had black hair and tail with silver eyes in a servant attire. Her name was Akio.

Sesshoumaru: Akio, escort our guest to their rooms for rest before dinner..

Akio: Yes, Mi' Lord (bowed).

The group followed the servant who gave them a room to rest in. Sango and Miroku in one room and Inuyasha in another while Shippo share a room with Rin. Sesshoumaru then called on Namie. She as with the rest of the staff in the castle was a inuyoukai. She had brown hair and tail with hazel eyes.

Sesshoumaru (turning to Kagome): Kagome this is Namie, she will be your personal servant.

Kagome: How are you Namie?

Namie (bowed): I'm fine. How do you do Lady Kagome?

Kagome (slight bow): Good.

Sesshoumaru: Namie show Kagome to my bedchampers and have her bathe and prepared for dinner...I will be at my study Kagome.

Kagome (being sarcastical): Yes, Mi' Lord.

Sesshoumaru: Hm.

Namie: Will you follow me Mi' Lady?

Kagome follows her servant as Sesshoumaru dissmisses everyone and went into his study.

Sesshoumaru: What a day this has been?

Kagome followed her servant down a number of halls before she got to what it is to be her mate's bedroom. She saw two large doors that had a picture of a large white dog engraved on it. It was Sakura blossoms on the corners making it look majestic. The servant opened the door and went in followed by Kagome who stopped in shock to see a very lovely and very large and beautiful room. It was filled in silver and white. His bed as king sized and it had white sheets and a silver blanket with a blue cresent moon in the middle of it. She then saw a dresser and a little table by the bed and what to be two closets, one that was slightly smaller must be for her because the servant went to it and opened it up.

Namie: Come Mi' Lady. I want you to choose what kimono you want to where.

Kagome went to the closet and was agained shocked by the amount of clothing she has in her closet. From shawls to shoes, it was there. She then picked out a simple blue kinono with the picture of a large white dog embroided on the back of it. The servant then escorted her to a screen and slid it open to reveal a hot spring. Kagome was blown away at the sheer beauty of it. It had four trees in it, one on each corner. A bench nearby and wrack to hang clothes or towels.

Kagome: It's beautiful!

Namie: I'm glad you like it Mi' Lady. For this is the Lord's private spring, now yours as well.

Kagome: I see. Well shall we.

Namie: Of course Mi' Lady.

Kagome: Please, call me Kagome.

Namie: Yes Mi...err...Kagome.

Kagome (giggles): Ok then. Let's go.

While Kagome had her bath, Sango and Miroku was in their room talking about the usual things. They really wanted to know if they would ask to live here once the jewel is once again whole.

Miroku: Well. I do want to live here but knowing Sesshoumaru, he might not permit it.

Sango: But we forgot that Kagome is now Lady of the Castle and the Western Lands..

Miroku: True, and he would want to do anything to keep her happy.

Sango: Yeah, still it would be nice to live here though.

Miroku: We'll just have to see once the quest is finish. If not, he woul want us to live in the village nearby.

Sango: Yeah. We will just have to wait...(knock knock)...who is it?

Shippo: It's me, Shippo!

Miroku: Come in Shippo (Shippo opens the door and enters the room with Rin behind him.) ...What can I do for you?

Shippo: I had just ran into Sesshoumaru and he told me that it's about time for dinner.

Sango: Thanks Shippo, we will be on our way.

Rin: Okay! Cause father don't like it when people are late.

Miroku: Thank you for the mental note.

Rin: You're welcome. Come on Shippo!

Shippo: Okay! See you guys later (they both ran out the room).

Sango: Well, we might as well get going.

Miroku: Yeah, you're right, come on.

They left their room and on their way to the dining hall. Soon they ran into Inuyasha who had just finish walking around the castle. They said a few words and they continued towards the dining hall. Sesshoumaru had the other three cardinal lords there and their mate waiting for him to announce Kagome to them as his mate and Lady of the Western Lands.

Kagome was soon done and dressed. She was informed that the other lords and their mates are all waiting in the dining hall and her friends haven't too long made it there. When she was surely ready Namie began leading her to the dining hall. Sesshoumaru was already on his way there in his usual attire without the armor. With Jaken wobbling by his side, they made it to the dining hall and Jaken entered first to announce his entrance.

Jaken: All rise (they rose)...Presenting Lord Sesshoumaru!

The demon gracefully entered the dining hall and everyone bowed in respect. Then he went to the head of the table, looked at his guest and sat down. It was the signal for the rest to sit as well. He then looked and nodded at Jaken which to him was the signal to see if Kagome is on her way. He then wobbled to the doorway and there she saw that wasn't there qute yet and gave the lord a slight no. He then stood and all went quite as he spoke to his audience.

Sesshoumaru: As you have gotten my message I have choosen a mate. A worthy mate to be by my side as Lady. I know that you all have your doubts but I assure you, I have not lost my ways in any way. I am the same lord you see before you. But once you get to know her, she will change you minds about how you feel towards other races.

A lord, a fox youkai, turn to him and ask him what type of youkai Sesshoumaru's mate was. He, like Shippo, had long red hair and green eyes with a long bushy light red tail. Name: Hatu.

Lord Hatu: Lord Sesshoumaru...may I ask what type of youkai you mate is?

Sesshoumaru: She was once human, but after we had mate she is now a youkai and also a miko.

Lord Hatu (shocked): You took in a human as your mate! You are lucky that she is now a youkai.

Sesshoumaru: Why is that Lord Hatu?

Lord Hatu: Because no one would have every believed that the Lord of the Western Lands who despised humans would take one as his ward, yet alone take one as his mate.

But before Sesshoumaru could respond, Jaken came up and annouce Kagome's arrival.

Jake: All rise! (they rose)...Presenting, Lady Kagome!

When Kagome enters the hall, all eyes was on here. They never imagined that she would turn out to be a beautiful inuyoukai. The men was gawking as their mouths began to drool. Their mates saw this and jabbed them with their elbows. Sesshoumaru walked up to his mate and offered his hand. She gladly took it and he announced her to his guest.

Sesshoumaru: May I present to you Lady Kagome of the Western Lands, my mate (they all bowed).

He then escorted her to her seat by his side. As they sat down the others sat down as well. Again it was Lord Hatu who started to the conversation.

Lord Hatu: Hi, I am Lord Hatu of the Southern Lands and this is my mate, Kio. It is a pleasure to meet you Mi' Lady.

Kagome: Oh no, the pleasure is all mine Mi' Lord and Lady.

Lady Kio: Oh, such manners. She's one of those elegan types I see.

Lord Hatu: Uh, tell me...where you in fact a human before Lord Sesshoumaru took you in as his mate.

Kagome: Yes I was.

Everyone was stunned and surprised. For her to be once human, her manners where grand. They didn't know that she can also be one of the most lethal in Japan due to her temper. Another lord spoke to Kagome. He was a coyote youkai. He had on a simple green Kimono with a blue obi. His name was Jenutaro.

Lord Jenutaro: Lady Kagome, I am Lord Jenutaru of the East, my mate is ill and she couldn't make it tonight.. You are a miko as well, am I correct?

Kagome: I'm sorry to hear about your mate and that is correct Lord Jenutaro.

Lord Jenutaru: I see. So your powers must be grand.

Kagome: I wouldn't say grand, just extraordinary.

Lord Jenutaro: So you've been training?

Kagome: A lot, yes. But I'm done training.

Lord Jenutaru: So maybe in the future you would show me what you can do, hm?

Kagome: Uh...

Sesshoumaru: Lord Jenutaru, my mate does not display herself to one's personal gain.

Sesshoumaru signal the servants to bring out the plates of food to his guest. They were greatful at the food that was placed in front of them. Of course Inuyasha couldn't wait to dig in and was stopped by Kagome clearing her throat and gave a slight no. He looked at the guest looking at him and his brother with a death glare. He put his chopsticks down. They waited until Sesshoumaru took a bit and the rest follows. Inuyasha then gotten the point to wait until he ate first. Then one of the cardinal lords' mother spoke to Kagome. Her name was Taji.

Lady Taji: Hello Lady Kagome. My name is Taji, I am Lord Hatu's mother. You must excuse his behavior. It's not the first time that he sees a human as a youkai or hanyou's mate. It's just that the reputation Lord Sesshoumaru has earned made our heads spin.

Kagome: All is forgiven Mi' Lady.

Lady Taji: Wonderful. I hope _we _can keep in touch with one another to communicate, hm?

Kagome: I would like that very much. Your personality makes you very classy and elegant.

Lady Taji: Ooh, don't make me blush! (giggles).

Another lord spoke to Kagome, but he was more of a smart ass then a regal lord. He was a tiger youkai. His hair was black and his body and tail where orange with black stripes. His face and chest was white. His eye were also blue. His name was Taro.

Lord Taro: Lady Kagome, it is good to meet you. I'm Lord Taro fo the North and this is my mate Sosuki. We just want to ask if you are fit to play the role of Lady.

Kagome: Being lady isn't all about power, but of loyalty and respect for others. Keeping the houshold together in one of many duties that must be performed. She must take care of not only her home but the home of others. She must make sure that the villages in the lands are well in order and cared for.

Lady Sosuki: Well said. Such wisdom, yet, nothing yet to prove.

Kagome: Excuse me? (trying to keep her temper).

Lady Sosuku: Do you even know how to _run _a household?

Kagome: Quite effectively Mi' Lady.

Sesshoumaru: Do you have a point with this discussion Lady Sosuki?

Lady Sosuki: Oh! I was just seeing if she is even fit to run such a household and lands. All the responsibility that holds the title as lady is not to be played with.

Kagome: I know the responsibilities, thank you. Lord Sesshoumaru has informed me well of what I must do.

Lord Taro: So you won't have a problem doing everything Lord Sesshoumaru says?

Kagome: I haven't had a problem yet...Mi' Lord.

Sesshoumaru: Lord Taro, that is enough of your investigation towards my mate. No more questions will come from your mouth.

Lord Taru: Hm, then I should question you on why you took in a human, a weakling and changed her into a demon knowing she isn't born full blood.

Sesshoumaru: She is worthy. And might I remind you that she is a miko. Therefore our first child will be born a full blood inuyoukai and so will our other children.

Lord Jenutaru: I've heard of that and it happened once a long time ago. The results were amazing. The child even surpass his father in power, but unfortunately died during a battle that turned really ugly on his behalf.

Kagome: Oh sorry to hear that Mi' Lord.

Lord Jenutaru: Oh no need. It was an honored death.

Kagome smiled at the Lord. But she really didn't like Lord Taru very much nor his mate and they were both getting under her skin. Sesshoumaru noticed how his mate was getting uneasy and watched more closely at the sneaky couple.

Lady Sosuki: So Lady Kagome. Will be able to provide the amount of children that Lord Sesshoumaru will want to have?

Kagome: That is a question answered only by me and my mate.

Lady Sosuki: Oh but surely you must know that if he wants twenty children, will _have _to give him twenty children.

Sesshoumaru: When my mate has had enough of bearing children she will inform me. It is not your place to say otherwise.

Kagome (glaring lovingly at her mate): You are right Mi' Lord.

Lady Sosuki (smirked): Well, you would make a good ass kisser.

Everybody stopped what they were doing when Lady Sosuki said this. It made Kagome mad as hell and her miko powers were rising inside of her, ready to purify the hell out of the bitch.

Kagome: I MAKE A GOOD WHAT NOW?! LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING _LADY SOSUKI_, IF YOU WANT TO WALK OUT OF THIS DINING HALL I SUGGEST THAT YOU CHANGE THE SUBJECT, OTHERWISE LORD TARU WILL WALK OUT OF HERE WITHOUT HIS MATE!!

Lady Sosuki: Are you threatening me?!

Kagome: No, I'm warning you! The respect I have for you went out the window when you said such a stupid statement!

Lady Sosuki: For someone who is now a demon, who sure are weak...

Sesshoumaru: SILENCE! Lord Taru it is wise if you leave with your mate at once. Since you don't approve of my choosing. If you refuse to leave I will step aside and let my mate purify you, and let _again _reassure you, the aura and scent she's giving off, she won't hesitate to do so.

Lady Sosuki: Humph! I won't have to sit around and listen to an inferior bitch! (SLAP!)..Aah!

As quick as lightning, Kagome reached over the table and slap the hell out of Lady Sosuki which her hand glowed with her miko powers. Lady Sosuki fell out of her chair to the floor. Lord Taru knelted down to help his mate up and when they both looked at Kagome, she was standing up with her hand still glowing a light pink with her power.

Kagome: Hm, for an inferior bitch, I do know how to hit one! You will be wise as to take your leave at once. For as my mate said Lord Taru, you will be without yours.

With a light growl, Lord Taru picked up his mate who was holding her cheek to hold down the pain and turn to Lord Sesshoumaru. Even though he too is a lord, no one dares to challenge Sesshoumaru nor start a war with him for his army is the largest and fastest in all Japan.

Lord Taru: I will later apologize for our behavior, right now, it is unacceptable. We will take our leave!

Sesshoumaru: That is a wise decision. We will descuss more in the future.

And with that, Lord Taru and his mate stood and left the castle at once.

Sesshoumaru: Kagome?

Kagome: Yes.

Sesshoumaru: Your behavior was a bit out of line, but I will let it pass this once. But I must say well done. You also prove to the others here that you are nowhere near weak.

Kagome (bowed): Thank you Mi' Lord. I assure you that it will not happen again.

Sesshoumaru: Good...Now is there anyone else that would think otherwise upon my decision.

They all shook their heads, no.

Miroku: Your decision is your own Lord Sesshoumaru. No one knows that better then you.

Sesshoumaru: Precisely...Shall we continue our dinner.

As everyone ate and had small conversations, Kagome and Sango had excuse themselves to go take a walk in the gardens. The gardens they walk to was one of two with a lake. They loved this garden because there were a couple of rose bushes there. They sat on a bench that had a water fountain above it.

Sango: Well, Kagome. Now that you''re a demon...how are you taking all of this?  
Kagome: I'm taking it quite wel. All I already know the rules and things. All I gotta do is sharpen up my skills as Lady of the Western Lands. I can say that I really do belong here.

Sango: Yeah. I want to know if you can ask Sesshoumaru if we can live here with you until the jewel in completed. That way, when we do have to travel, we will all be right here with you.

Kagome: I think that he will give in on my request. Besides, he's been doing good so far.

Sango: Thank you Kagome.

Kagome: You're welcome Sango.

Sesshoumaru: They are permitted to stay if they choose.

They both gasped at the surprise of his sudden appearance.

Kagome: Sesshoumaru, you scared us.

Sesshoumaru (smirked): My apologies Mi' Lady. As I was saying your friends are welcomed here. I assumed that this is what you had in mind of asking me.

Kagome: What about Inuyasha?

Sesshoumaru (small sigh): He is welcomed as well. It's about time that his attitude changes.

Kagome (smiled): Thank you.

Sesshoumaru nodded and turn to go back inside the castle. The girls stayed a little while longer enjoying the stars that are creeping up in the darkening sky. Soon they stood and began walking to their new home.

Sango: So, Mi' Lady. Tomorrow is your first day. Are you redy?

Kagome: Ready as I'll ever be. I can finally say that I'm home at last.


	12. The Lady's First Day

**Chapter 12 – The Lady's First Day**

The morning sun was shining brightly on the castle. The servants and staff was busy preparing for their Lady's first day. They know that she wil be busy according to their Lord's request. The rest of the gang was already up, cleaned and dressed for breakfast. Jaken was making sure that the preparations were met. Sesshoumaru was already up seeing to that everything is going smoothly. The taiyoukai's guest, Lord Jenutaru of the East, Lord Hatu and Lady Kio of the South, and this mother, Lady Taji, Lord Taru and his mate, Sosuki of the North left that night, were there the following night stayed over to celebrate and acknowledge their new Lady. The said lady was waking up the sun's rays in her face. She grunts and moans and turns until she decided that it was time to get up.

When she finally got up she rubbed her eyes and gave a small smile. She remembered that today is the first official day as Lady of the castle and the Western Lands. She heard and knock at the door. She scooted out of her bed and grabbed a robe to put on she then went towards the doors and opened one side. It was Namie, her servant, who bowed lowly to her.

Namie: Good morning Mi' Lady. How are you today?

Kagome: I'm fine Namie. You may rise. And I told you that you can call me Kagome.

Namie (rising):: Thank you Mi' Lady. But today is your first official day. I want to address you as such today.

Kagome (sighs): Very well.

Namie: Now we need to get you ready. Everyone is awaiting your arrival in the grand dining hall.

Kagome: The grand dining hall, huh?

Namie: Yes, Mi' Lady, it is larger and more prettier then the one you dined in last nigh.

Kagome: I see. Well, let's get ready then.

The two went to work. Kagome was cleansed, dressed and was applied with light makeup. She wore and white and red kimono much like her mate's. But her her obi was black. Her hair was in a high ponytail with a red tie. She looked beautiful. She smiled at herself as she looked at the mirror. She was now ready to be presented. They left the bedchampers and went down the halls of the castle til they reached two arched doors with a guard on each side at attention. They saw their Lady stopping in front of them and they bowed low to her and opened the door. Namie rose her hand to let Kagome know that she's to wait here a moment. Name went in first as everyone stopped talking and looked at her direction.

Namie: Presenting Lady Kagome (bowed).

As Kagome walked in with grace and elegance. Everyone rose to their feet in an awe. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Sesshoumaru nearly lost his composure. With the kimono she wore she could've been his twin sister, but isn't. It's his mate who look better in that kimono then he did in his. He walked over towards her and offered his hand. She gladly took it and he escorted her to her seat.

The grand dining hall itself was breathtaking. It was dressed in silk light red curtains, gold candles, elegant dishes, and a long large table with a white silk table cloth covering it. Namie was right. It was really pretty. Prettier then the other one she saw. As she took her seat along with her mate, everyone else took theirs as well. It was a short silence while everyone admired how good she looked in her kimono. It was her children that broke it as usual.

Shippo: Mommaaaa! You look so prettyyyyyy!

Rin: Yeah mother looks like a queen. She dressed like father. It's kinda cute!

Shippo: Yeaahh, that kimono looks good on you.

Kagome (giggles): Thank you children.

Sango: I must agree with the kids Kagome, you do look really nice and elegant (everyone nods in approval).

The kids, since now they are officially prince and princess wore royal-like kimonos. Rin wore and light pink kimono with purple leaves falling everywhere and a white obi. Shippo wore and dark blue kimono wth a white moon stitched on the back and and green obi. Sesshoumaru gave a light smile at his children for they look wonderful themselves.

Kagome: You kids sure look so cute in your new kimonos. Since now that you are prince and princess.

Rin & Shippo: Thank you mother.

Kagome (nods): You're welcome.

Lady Taji: So Lady Kagome. Are you ready for your first day?  
Kagome: Yes I am. I mentally prepared myself for the upcoming day.

Lady Taji: Very good. It is better to prepare yourself mentally before doing so physically.

Kagome: Thank you for the advice.

Lord Jenutaru: Mi' Lady, it is an honor to be knowing such a lovly young lady. It will be an honor to share this wonderful time with you. If my mate was alive she would surely love your company.

Kagome (giggles): Thank you.

Sesshoumaru: We are all proud of you Kagome. We all know that you do a wonderful job.

Kagome (surprised): Why, thank you Lord Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha: Yeah, so...

Sesshoumaru: We will eat very shortly Inuyasha (he signal for the servants to serve the food).

Kagome: Inyasha...patience.

Inuyasha: Feh.

When the food was presented to them, everything looked so good. The smell was delightful and mouth-watering. Kagome recognizes some of the foods and was looking at some of the new ones too. When the food was served they waited for Sesshoumaru to take a bite of his food. With an approved nod everone else began to eat.

Kagome(thought): So far, so good.

Then halfway through was it to be a lovely breakfast of small chats and eating, a guard entered the door.

Guard: Excuse me Mi' Lord, Mi' Lady. But there seems to be someone who wants to see you Mi' Lady.

Kagome: Me? Who?

Guard: He states that he is...

Kouga: Kouga, Prine of the Eastern Wolf Tribe!

Kagome: Kouga, what are you doing here? Can't you see that we are having breakfast?

Kouga: I know, that's why I can when I know that everyone would be here.

Inuyasha: What the hell do you want you mangy wolf?!

Kouga: I just came to see if I can join you for breakfast.

Kagome: Uh...Are you sure that's all you want to come for?

Lord Jenutaru: Prince Kouga.

Kouga: Wha...Lord Jenu...how nice to see that fast again?

Lord Jenutaru: Like wise I'm sure.

Kagome: Kouga, I'm thinking that you came here for more then just breakfast.

Kouga: Well, now that you've mentioned it. I want to see if you can talk to Ayame for me.

Kagome: About?

Kouga: She won't mate with me unless she talks to you!

Kagome: Uh, why?

Kouga: Because she thinks that I'm still chasing after you! Kami!

Kagome: Ok, then go get her.

Kouga: Can I get some...

Sesshoumaru (interrupted): No.

Kouga (growled): Fine! I'm goin'...(and he left the dining hall and then the castle).

Kagome: Sigh...Jerk.

Lord Jenutaru: He needs to get his act together soon.

Miroku: Why is that Lord Jenutaru?

Lord Jenutaru: Because soon I won't be Lord of the East. I plan on retiring. I want to start exploring Japan more thoroughly.

Sango: So you're telling us that Kouga might be heading for your position?

Lord Jenutaru: Yes. But he has to make himself worthy. Right now his insolence is getting him in the way of that. Such title is not to be taking lightly.

Sesshoumaru: Indeed.

Lady Taji: Well, let's all finish our breakfast shall we...(they nodded)...Lady Kagome, it is again an honor to be at your service.

Kagome: Thank you Mi' Lady.

They all finished their breakfast and after awhile Sesshoumaru and Kagome see their guest off while the others waved their goodbyes to the guest as well sine they decided to stay at the castle with Kagome. Then they all turned and went back inside the casstle. Sesshoumaru then led the group into his study to give jobs for them to do, including Inuyasha. In his study he has a couch and a two chairs for people to sit on when conducting buisness. He called for Jaken to join the meeting.

Jaken: Yes Mi' Lord. What can this lowly servant do for you?

Sesshoumaru: Jaken grab a blank scroll and quill, I want what I have to say to be written.

Jaken (bowed): Yes Mi' Lord...(soon Jaken went and got the writing materials and signal that he is ready to take everything down).

Sesshoumaru: First I would like to decree that now I have annouce my mate as Lady of the castle and Western Lands...it is time that I give you all certain jobs to do around the castle...(he waited until everyone 'except Inuyasha' nodded). First, Miroku, the village that living within the castle grounds which houses most of my staff has a temple that is in need of a priest. I would like to offer you the job as the castle priest.

Miroku (surprised): Wow...oh, um (bowed)...I be happy to accept the off Mi' Lord.

Sesshoumaru (nodded): Good...Sango since you are with him you to protect the village of any youkais around as you will assist the monk ...(Sango nodded and bowed)...good...Jaken are getting this.

Jaken: Every word Mi' Lord.

Sesshoumaru (nodded): Inuyasha...hmm.

Inuyasha: I don't want no crappy ass job Sesshoumaru.

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Well I don't!

Sesshoumaru: Enough...Inuyasha I will appoint you as general of my guards and army since the most recent died during battle.

Inuyasha: Feh, told you it was crappy!

Kagome (angered): SIT BOY! (THUD!)...Will you accept or not?!

Inyasha (still planted): SHIT! FINE! I'LL DO IT!

Kagome: Good.

Sesshoumaru (smirked): Thank you Kagome.

Kagome: No prob.

Sesshoumaru: Is everyone comfortable with their new positions?...(everyone nodded)...good. You are now part of my staff. You will start first thing Monday morning...Jaken. Write down the new additions to the castle grounds and have them delivered through the western lands.

Jaken: Yes Mi' Lord.

Sesshoumaru: You are all dismissed. You may go.

Sango & Miroku: Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru (bowed and left).

Kagome: That goes for you too Inuyasha.

Inuyasha (finally standing up): I'm going, hell (he left the study as well).

Sesshoumaru turned to his mate and offered his hand as he stood up. She gladly took it as he led her out of the study and through the castle halls. He then took her outside and into the garden. Then led her to a bench that is set to look beyond the horizon. They sat there and was in each other's arms as they look at the sight. Soon their peaceful time was ruined when they heard footsteps behind them. They turned and it was a servant who was wanted to talk to Kagome.

Servant: Mi' Lady. The cook doesn't want to cook.

Kagome: Why?

Servant: He...uh...said...

Kagome: Spill it!

Servant: He said he wouldn't cook for a person that was born of such filth..

Kagome: He did, did he!

And with that Kagome got up with her temper rising, using her demon speed and ran toward the dining hall into the kitchen which was big. She spotted the cook as he was stirring up soup to prepare for lunch in the coming hours. Along with his assistants. All stopped when they cought the eyes of a pissed of miko-demon.

Kagome: Cook!

Cook: Yes.

Kagome: A servant came to me and said that you wouldn't cook for me because of my past! Saying that I was filth! Let me tell you something mister, I am not filth. The _only_ perosn who is filthy is this damn kitchen is _you_! I would be glad to hire another cook to take your place if you feel that you refuse to serve your lady.

Cook: You're not worthy to run this castle!

Sesshoumaru: And you are not worthy to live, cook.

Sesshoumaru heard the entire thing as he was closely behind his mate going to the kitchen. He did not like that fact that his cook dislike his mate. .Sure he heard rumors through the castle of similar topics but he told the entire castle that if they hurt one hair on his mate that they will be put to death immediately.

Cook: Mi' Lord, she is not...

Sesshoumaru: Don't gesture on my choosing. She is far worthy to run the household. I suggest you obey her orders.

Cook (whispering): I refuse to obey that worthless dirty bitch.

Kagome: You know I heard you, right? Well, since you refuse...you're fired. You will no longer cook for this castle. You are to leave immediately!

Cook: Only Lord Sesshoumaru can give such orders!

Sesshoumaru: Her orders are permitted. Don't test my patience!

Kagome: Just in case you get any ideas of harming me...

And with that said, Kagome directed her miko powers towards the cook and the assistants letting them know that if they even raise a hand, they will get purified. Sesshoumaru stepped out of the kitchen before her powers reached him. The kitchen staff grew terrified at the sheer power that she has and then some. Sesshoumaru smirked as he smelled the fear coming off from the kitchen. After awhile, he returned to the kitchen and see that they continued their work with more effort. The cook then gathered his things and left the kitchen with a angered look on his face as if he isn't afraid of her. Kagome watched the man leave as she turn to the kitchen.

Kagome: Who here can cook just as good?

Assistant: Me Mi' Lady. I can cook very well.

Kagome: Fine, then you are the new cook, understood?

Assistant (bowed): Yes Mi' Lady. I'll get to it right away.

And with that he took the chef's hat, put it on and ressume the cooking the last cook left behind. Kagome sighed in relief and she left the kitchen with her mate close behind. He was both surprised and please as his mate is going a good job so far. Kagome saw that her new home was dusty and decided to get those who aren't working to clean up the castle thoroughly. She called on Jaken for assistance.

Kagome: Jaken!

Jaken (bowed): Yes Mi' Lady.

Kagome: Gather the those who aren't currently working to clean the castle thoroughly, it's dusty in here.

Jaken then glared at his master for approval.

Sesshoumaru: Do as she orders Jaken.

Jaken (bowed): Yes Mi' Lord. I will get to it right away Mi' Lady (bowed).

Kagome: Thank you Jaken (and left).

Sesshoumaru: Jaken.

Jaken: Yes Mi' Lord.

Sesshoumaru: Don't question her orders again. She is our Lady aftter all. The next time it happens I will have your eyes.

Jaken (bowed shakingly): Y-y-yes Mi' L-lord (and took off to do as he instructed).

An hour later the castle was full of life. The servants were cleaning and wiping the castle from top to bottom. Sesshoumaru and Kagome's personal servants cleaned their bedchampers too. Sesshoumaru was very pleased as Kagome was getting use to the job. He knew that he had indee made the right decision on making her his mate.

Sesshoumaru: Kagome.

Kagome: Yes.

Sesshoumaru: I'm very impressed with you.

Kagome (smiled): Thank you love.

Sesshoumaru placed his hands around his mate's waist as they went and inspected the castle as it is being cleaned. It was the afternoon however when everything was finished. After a grand inspection, Kagome approved to the now clean castle. Sesshoumaru approved as well. After dinner, they group say their goodnight as they went to bed. Kagome was very tired for she had other things she did around the castle. When everything was to her liking she approved for a job well done and took her bath to relax before she had her dinner. She then went to her bedchampers along with her mate and change into her sleeping attire. Sesshoumaru changed as well. Soon they both climbed into bed and cuddled close to each other, looking into each other's eyes, brown meets gold as they nearly got lost in them.

Sesshoumaru: Kagome.

Kagome: Yes.

Sesshoumaru: I am very proud of you. And I love you, mi' lady.

Kagome (smiled): Thank you. And I love you too, mi' lord.

And with a deep kiss, they snuggled closer to each other and they let sleep comsumed them. But not before Sesshoumaru caught a scent off of her that was a little stronger then before...it can't be...really...she is...Kagome is now pregnant with his child. What a first day?


End file.
